Mother, Sister, and Father
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is over, Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world decides now it's time to finally relax. Then he receives some shocking news which sends him overseas. Warning: slash, strong language, more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: mentions child abuse and rape.

Chapter one

After the fighting, after searching the grounds for injured people, after searching for more people that died, Harry Potter and his friends finally had some times to see about eating, to see about resting and to see about healing. The DA that survived refused to see any healer unless they were serious, they wanted to give the three healers at Hogwarts a chance to deal with the most seriously injured. Some of the most seriously injured weren't found until days later that had been buried under rubble or unconscious and couldn't call out for help. It had been Harry that went back to retrieve Severus Snape's body only to find him still breathing. It had been slow and cramped, but Harry levitated his old teacher out of the shrieking shack, through the tunnel, stopped the whomping willow and got Snape into the makeshift hospital where the three healers went about giving him potions and doing healing charms on all the bites he had received from Nagini. Harry knew now he was alive he would need to explain how Snape had been helping all along, but he really didn't want to go into details about anything, at least for a while. So Harry decided to let McGonagall and Kingsley see the memory Snape had given him, that would show proof.

Harry had been made to stay in the hospital for a week with all the injuries he had received, Neville also needed to stay but only for two days, Luna was made to stay for just over a day and Ernie five days, but out of the DA, those four had the most serious injuries. That had only happened after they had finished their search.

Harry had just left the hospital wing when Minerva McGonagall hurried towards him. At first Harry thought danger, but he noticed McGonagall's face looked concerned, but nothing else.

'Harry, I'm glad I found you.'

'Is something wrong professor?'

'You could say that, but it's nothing dangerous, just very shocking. I need you to come with me, up to the headmaster's office.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry's brow furrowed but followed McGonagall.

Minerva and Harry stepped into the large oval office and she went straight over to Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

'So Dumbledore has something to tell me?' Harry looked wary as he stared up at the portrait.

'Yes I do Harry, something I always wished I could tell you, but I could not. Before I explain let me say this, one reason for not telling you is I was sworn to secrecy, another reason, your connection with Tom is the main reason I never told you this, it would have been too dangerous. As you now know it was that piece of soul that gave you that connection with Tom, a connection he could use at any time.'

'Yeah, I know all that Dumbledore, that's why I let him kill me. Is this about why you never mentioned I would survive?'

'No, but I never knew for sure you would survive, I knew there was a chance, only a chance and only if Tom was the one to do it. No, this is about something more personal, one will make you angry, shocked and you might blame me, one will make you sad again. But let me say this, I could not stop it, this was out of my control because I was made to keep my word in regards to this secret. The only thing I could have done was break my promise and tell you but again with your connection it would have been too dangerous.'

'I get the connection because he used that to lure me to the department of mysteries where Sirius died, so if this was dangerous, then I get it, I would not have liked to be responsible for another death. I still blame myself for what happened to Sirius even if I did try to find out if he was at Grimmauld place or not.'

'Yes, I know, we discussed that. Alright Harry, this is going to be upsetting and I am sorry, but as I said I was made to keep my word that you would never know unless Tom was ever finished.'

'Who made you give your word because normally you just did what you thought was right?'

'Your father is the one that made me give my word.'

'My father,' Harry felt it instantly, something inside him said he wasn't going to like this, 'Okay, so what is this all about?'

'James was concerned about your safety and Lily's, he wasn't that concerned about his own life, he mainly wanted to keep you and his wife safe.'

'Okay, I get that, so what is it that's going to upset me?'

'James came up with a plan and he mainly did that because we did know there was a spy in the order of the phoenix. So even though he worked with Sirius to make it look like he was going to be the secret keeper, we now know it was Peter.'

'I know all that, just get to the rest Dumbledore, I already know I won't like it.'

'No you won't,' Albus sighs, 'Your mother did not want to do this, but James gave her no choice. Alright, James cast a memory charm on Lily then after removing a lot of her memories he then cast a few more charms, suggestions, Lily believed she was Roslyn Grey, Rose for short and Rose for a flower. He also suggested that she wanted to live overseas. He made sure she packed only clothes, nothing personal and nothing to let her know she was really Lily Potter, wife of James and mother of you. He made sure she left, using an illegal port key. He was going to send you with her, but if you were gone from the house then Tom would have searched the world for the boy mentioned in the prophecy. That is when he changed secret keepers from Sirius to Peter.'

'Hang on,' Harry shook his head, 'My mother was in the house that night, I told you what I heard when the dementors got near me. I explained what I saw in the cemetery that night, she died in that house. Then you explained about the protection I had all thanks to my mother sacrificing herself for me, so none of this makes sense.'

'It makes sense as James caught a death eater and used polyjuice potion to change the death eater into himself, along with some of his own memories, then he changed into your mother. It was not Lily Potter that died in that house seventeen years ago, it was a death eater as you're father and you're father died as you're mother, he stayed to protect you.'

Harry fell onto the sofa as he stared up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He turned to look at McGonagall who looked anxious, he turned back to face the portrait.

'Are you telling me that my mother is alive, but she has no idea who she is?'

'Yes, that is what I am telling you. But there is more before I get to your mother.'

'More, bloody hell, how much more could there be?'

'The reason you're father took you're mother's place was because I had explained about the blood magic and the magic of love, so he knew if Lily did what any mother would do, you would survive, but he didn't want either of you to die, but he was willing. So because he looked like you're mother and did protect you, the blood protection still worked, probably not as I had hoped, it was the love from you're father that kept you protected all these years.'

'My mother is alive,' Harry's voice was quiet but tears had started to fall down his face. He sat with his head in his hands thinking about his mother being alive, but having no idea who she was. He knew he had to find her, but how would they get on, would they even like each other, Harry had no idea and he thoughts were on what if she didn't like him, what if they hated each other, that made Harry very nervous and wondered how he was going to find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry's whole body was shaking with the knowledge that his mother was alive and didn't know who she was and his father made sure she was safe and tried to keep him safe but sacrificed himself by becoming his mother. Harry wasn't sure what to say, what to do, right now Harry couldn't comprehend anything.

'He was going to take you and himself away, but he knew just like we did that Tom would not stop until he found the boy from the prophecy, so he became you're mother to keep you safe, but we still had a backup plan, the Dursleys, which was a last resort but one that ended up being the safest for you and your mother. He always planned to restore Lily's memory and you three would live but away from here. He did love you Harry, loved you very much but he was desperate and he wasn't thinking straight. He did not care if he died to save you and Lily, even though he did wish to have a life with his wife and son. After Hagrid brought you to me and I left you with your relatives, I went back to the house to retrieve your parents bodies so they could be buried. I saw James or who I thought was James on the living room floor. I went upstairs to your room and found your mother, which we know was not your mother, but you're father.

'Since I knew your father was up to something, I just didn't know the complete story, I decided to cast a few revealing charms and I realised what your father had done. I removed the spells from the death eater, I transfigured him so no one would know then changed your father back to himself. I hate saying this to you, but I conjured a mannequin, changed her to look like Lily and had that buried with James and I only did that to keep the secret that your mother lived. Don't you see Harry, if Tom found out your mother was alive, he would not have gone after you, he would have gone after her to get to you. What young boy would not surrender to protect his mother. James explained what he had been planning, but only about your mother, not that he was going to have someone else become him or that he was going to become you're mother. That is what he made me keep my word about until Tom was dead, it was to keep Lily safe.'

'Do you know where she is?'

'Yes, I kept an eye on her over the years.'

'What about her real memory, can it be fixed?'

'With an experienced healer, yes it can. Behind my portrait are the memories James took from her. I did that so if you decide to find her she can have her memories restored.'

'Well, I know I'm going to find her, hopefully talk her into coming home and seeing a healer here. Can Madame Pomfrey restore her memories?'

'No, it needs a specialist in memories. Behind my portrait are all the details you will need to find your mother.'

Minerva went straight to the portrait, took out the vials and a large folder before she sat next to Harry.

'Listen to me Harry, I know you want to do this right now, but don't. Give yourself a week or two to let all this sink in. Make some plans, you'll need money, a place to stay and pork keys to get there and back.' Minerva said kindly.

'I'll get Hermione to help, she's good at all that type of stuff.'

'Right now, because of how many escaped, I'm sure Kingsley's put a restriction on all international travel. You will need to speak with him so he can work that for you.'

'I'll send him an owl,' Harry stared down at the folder before opening it, 'A bloody big coincidence.'

'I'm not sure what you mean,' Minerva said kindly.

'Australia, Hermione removed her parents memories and made them go to Australia, my mother is in Australia.'

'Why did she do that to her parents?'

'In case Voldemort or his death eaters found them, it was safer since everyone knew Hermione and I are friends. I need to go work on this, can I use an owl professor?'

'Yes of course, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you Harry.'

Harry gave her a small smile, 'I know, thanks,' Harry stood but faced the portrait, 'I don't blame you this time Dumbledore. I know about keeping your word and you have told me now, he only died a week ago so at least you didn't wait too long.'

'Only until you healed because I knew you would go find her. Tom might be gone Harry, but some of his supporters are still around, please be careful as it will be you that they would want to harm.'

'Yeah, I worked that out already. Okay, thanks for this and it did keep her safe, professor, um, if I can talk her into coming back, do you think it would be possible for us to stay here, just until I can find somewhere to live, for both of us hopefully?'

'Yes, of course, send me an owl if you need it and I will have two rooms ready for you.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry sighed but left the office. He was in a daze as he walked down through the damaged castle, heading up to Gryffindor tower, then he heard his name being called, 'Ginny, what are you doing here?'

'I had to find you Harry, can we talk, it will only take a minute?'

'Um, yeah, sure, I haven't got long though. So is this about us?'

'Yes and, um,' Ginny hesitated, 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry, what for?'

'I ended up with feelings for someone else. You were gone so long, I didn't even know if I was going to see you again.'

Harry felt his insides churn, 'You said you would wait, you said it twice. So you fucking couldn't wait a bit longer, just great.'

'Harry, I'm sorry, but you never said anything about us when you left.'

'I kissed you back on my birthday, I tried to keep you safe that's why I broke up with you. Oh just forget it Ginny, I don't need this, I don't need you,' Harry glared then hurried away. He ran up the stairs to the dorm room and placed the folder and vials on his bed, sat down, 'First my mother now this, what else is going to happen?' Harry sighed, then grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill from his bag and wrote a note to Kingsley about the port key, he even mentioned that it might not be just for him, but for Hermione and Ron as well, but also someone else, Harry would explain about that when he saw him. He left Gryffindor tower and down into the grounds where all the owls had settled into tress now the owlery was gone. Harry stuck his arm out and a large barn owl landed on it, Harry gave it the note, 'Take that to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the interim minister for magic at the ministry,' Harry lifted his arm and the owl flew off, 'Now I need to work on Gringotts so I can get some money out of my vault, what else, clothes, I need new clothes and maps of Australia,' Harry stood staring out over the lake while he's mind kept going over everything he might need before he went to find his mother and hopefully bring her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry got to see Kingsley a few days later, Kingsley gave him a letter that would allow him to get approved for an international port key straight away. While he was there, Kingsley asked for information and since he did just help Harry out, he decided to fill Kingsley in on everything, from the horcruxes, to Snape and even the Malfoy's. Harry believed that Lucius should go to Azkaban for life, Narcissa needed punishment but not life and Draco deserved a second chance. Harry explained how they helped and how Dumbledore tried to protect Draco Malfoy. Finally Kingsley explained that he had taken care of Gringotts, but refused to say how. All Harry needed to know was he could finally returned to the wizard bank.

Harry tried to keep his head down, even changed his hair colour so he wouldn't be recognized and hurried to Gringotts where he got to his vault and removed a lot of money. He had no idea how long he might be gone, he needed clothes and he would need a place to stay, so he had to have enough money for hotels. After spending the day shopping he also got himself some new glasses before heading back to Hogwarts. He was anxious to speak with Hermione, but right now was not the best time, they were all mourning Fred. Harry paced the dorm room but realised it could be months before all the funerals were held, so Harry grabbed his wands and hurried outside and apparated away. He stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, it was quiet even though the whole family and Hermione was sitting there, but so was Lee Jordan who was sitting beside Ginny.

'Harry, is everything alright, you look flustered?' Molly asked.

'Um, no, there's a lot to go into, but I'm anything but alright.'

'Ginny explained everything Harry,' Arthur said calmly.

'Right now I don't fucking care about anything to do with her or him for that matter. She probably wanted someone that would shag her since I kept saying no because she was too young,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths, 'Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione I need all the information you have on Australia, I have to leave, now.'

'Harry, why would you need to go to Australia?' Hermione got up and took Harry's hand.

'Because that's where my mother is, I need to find her.'

'What, Harry, are you sure you're alright mate?' Ron asked and everyone looked like Ron, worried that Harry had finally snapped.

'Long story, but my dad removed her memories then made her believe she was someone else, Roslyn Grey and sent her to Australia, he had a death eater change into him and dad became my mother to protect me. Look, I don't have time now, I need to copy anything you have on Australia. Kingsley has already given me a letter to get approved for a port key. I had your names added since I know you need to go as well.'

'We can't go yet Harry,' Ron looked towards George.

'I know, but the letter is there for you, I'm going now, I have to.'

'I'll get everything I have,' Hermione hurried up the stairs while Harry sat down and put his head in his hands.

'What's all this about Harry?' Arthur asked kindly.

'Too much to go into, my mother is alive, dad made Dumbledore give his word not to tell me unless Voldemort was dead, it was to keep my mother safe, but he sacrificed himself for me.'

'Here,' Hermione hurried over to Harry handed her a large folder.

Harry quickly made copies, 'Thanks, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone.'

'Are you sure you can't wait until we can go together?' Hermione asked.

'No, I need to find her, then try to convince her who she is and come back to have her memory restored. I'll leave you with the letter as soon as I've got my port key and if I'm not back by the time you get there, send an owl, I'm sure it'll find me. I'll be staying in a hotel until I find her.'

'How can you afford that, Hermione and I talked about using the tent?' Ron asked.

'I took money out of Sirius' vault, he was loaded which means I am, bloody rich. So I worked out with Gringotts that if I need more money I can go to the Australian wizarding back and they will transfer some money over for me,' Harry stood, 'I'm sorry I can't stay, for Fred,' Harry looked down at George.

'Find your mother Harry, we'll be here when you get back,' George said but his face was so blank.

Harry walked around the table to George and hugged him, 'I'm sorry,' Harry quickly hugged Mrs. Weasley, 'You will always mean a lot to me, that won't change just because I might have my mother back.'

'Oh Harry,' Molly hugged him, 'Please be careful.'

'I will,' Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand then hugged Hermione and Ron, 'I'll see you when I see you and I'll leave the letter with McGonagall, she knows about all this.'

'We might see you there Harry, then you can introduce us to your mother,' Hermione hugged him again.

'Yeah, I hope so,' Harry gave a small smile then hurried from the house. He apparated straight back to Hogwarts where he sat on his bed in the dorm room and started to go over everything in the file that Dumbledore had for him and everything Hermione had given him. Even though McGonagall said to wait, Harry was going to leave in the morning. His mother was alive and he was determined to find her but at least he knew where she was living up until a year before Dumbledore died. That was the last time Dumbledore had gone to Australia to see how she was and to make sure she was still at the same address because over the years, she did move three times. Now Harry hoped she was still at the same place or he knew this was going to take longer than he thought.

While Harry was sitting there a house elf appeared with a large tray filled with food, juice and a pot of tea, Harry knew McGonagall had organised that because she knew he'd be busy going over everything to do with his mother and probably wouldn't get around to eating. Harry smiled thinking about McGonagall, the mother figure at Hogwarts, stern when it was needed, kind and caring when that was needed. Harry realised this when he was thirteen, McGonagall was the mother figure for all the students and Dumbledore was the father figure. The students lived here for most of the year, they needed discipline and affection but naturally the teachers could not show real affection, but in a way they did. The odd smile, the points, rewards of some kind, that was their way of showing their affection for the students they had to care for over a seven year period. Harry always thought of Hogwarts as his home, a home with substitute parents, but now he might finally have a mother, a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry hurried to the ministry the following morning and had people gaping at him or patting his back as he walked past. Harry knew this would happen and normally he might have spoken with them but right now he didn't have time. He got to the magical transport office and to the international port key office where he handed over his letter. The young woman who was sitting at the desk just sat there with her mouth hanging open as she stared at Harry.

'Um, the port key,' Harry said.

'Oh right, sorry Mr. Potter, port key,' she mumbled then took an old brush out of her drawer, 'When do you want to leave?'

'Lunch time today.'

'When will you be returning?'

'I'm not sure, I need to find someone first. Can I work that out in Australia?'

'Yes, just go to the Australian ministry's international port key office, they will have your records of when you arrived, so they will know you will need a return if you don't know it now,' she tapped the brush with her wand and handed it to Harry, 'Thank you Mr. Potter, for what you did.'

Harry blushed, 'Um, you're welcome, but I did have a lot of help.'

She smiled, 'Yes, I know, it was you that he kept trying to kill, but you killed him in the end.'

'Yeah, I did, thanks for your help,' Harry smiled and as he went to leave everyone applauded him, 'Um, thanks,' Harry gave an embarrassed smile then hurried away to loud applause and lots of people yelling thank you.

Harry sat on his bed, put an undetectable expansion charm and a featherlight charm on his new bag, then packed all his clothes, along with his cloak. He saw the map and it gave him an idea. So after showering and dressing, picking up his bag and port key he headed out of Gryffindor tower to find McGonagall.

'Professor,' Harry walked up to McGonagall who was talking to Professor Sprout.

'Harry, are you leaving?'

'Yes, I can't wait any longer. Could you give this to Ron and Hermione for me, they can't leave until after Fred's funeral,' he handed her the letter from Kingsley.

'Of course.'

'I wanted to lend you this, but eventually I would like it back,' Harry handed her the map then tapped it with his wand, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry unfolded the map, 'As you can see, a map of Hogwarts. I never used it for trouble professor, I used it for the DA, the triwizard tournament and during that night but I thought you might be able to use it for a while.'

'There was rumours about a map, back in your father's day,' she turned the map over, 'Moony was the name your father called Remus.'

'Prongs was my father, Padfoot was Sirius and Wormtail was Pettigrew, they invented the map, it was so they could keep Remus company on the wolf nights. Prongs was the name of my father's animagus, a stag. You saw Sirius as Padfoot and Wormtail was the rat that he actually was.'

'I'll look after it and when you want it back just let me know.'

'If you want to seal it, just say mischief managed as you tap your wand. But I have to go.'

'Good luck Harry.'

'Thanks professor,' Harry gave her a small smile then hurried from the castle. He took the port key from his pocket then checked his watch. For one minute he stood there staring at the brush then felt the familiar pull and he was gone.

Harry arrived in the Australian ministry, he checked in and was surprised to find out his name was known in this country as well. After having his hand shook Harry left the ministry, found his map and worked out where he was and where he needed to go. He was in the state of New South Wales, his mother's last known address was in the city of Brisbane which was in the state of Queensland.

Harry found a secluded and deserted area and apparated to Queensland, then to Brisbane where he found a hotel. He knew it was getting late now, so he couldn't turn up on his mother's doorstep today. So after settling in, he found the hotel restaurant, ate dinner before going for a walk. He could tell he was in a muggle area, not just by all the cars, but people on mobile phones, ATM machines, iPod's and a whole range of muggle gadgets. He studied the map again, Hermione had marked areas that had magical towns so if they needed to buy anything or send an owl, she knew where to go. Harry figured he should send an owl to his friends, let them know where he was and that he arrived safely.

Harry found it hard to sleep that night, he kept waking often then he'd remember where he was and why, his mother. He woke groggy the following morning, had a shower and hoped it would wake him properly. He couldn't eat, he was too nervous, so he just dressed then looked at the address that was in the file. Dumbledore had written there was a park not far and had lots of trees, he even put in a map and the address so Harry would know exactly where to apparate to. So Harry put everything he needed in his pocket before apparating away.

Harry looked out from the large tree he found himself behind, he saw no one so he casually walked out of the park and found the street he needed. Harry looked at the numbers then continued until he stopped in front of the cottage style home.

'This is it,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then walked up the path that led to the door, then before his nerves got too much, he knocked.

A girl of about eleven or twelve answered the door, 'Hi, is there something you want?'

'Um yes, I was told this was the address of someone, Roslyn Grey or has she moved?'

'No, she's here,' the girl turned, 'Mum, there's a man at the door for you,' she yelled.

'Coming Cassie,' a voice called back.

Harry stared at the girl, she called his mother mum making her Harry's sister. Harry had to hold onto the door to steady himself then he saw his mother, older but it was her.

'Yes, can I help you young man?'

'Um, yes, I need to speak with you, I was given your name and address by my old headmaster. Um, sorry, but there's a lot to go into that you probably won't believe. Um, my name is Harry Potter, I knew some people that knew you a long time ago. But this is really important and I'm not dangerous or anything, so could we talk Miss Grey?'

'I was Miss Grey, I married, so I'm Mrs. Collins, my husband died though. You seem to have an honest face, I'm not sure why but you do. So if you want to come in, we can talk even though I'm not sure what this is about.'

'I know, but thank you,' Harry gave her a small nervous smile but followed his mother into the house and into a nice living room where the three of them took seats. Harry knew what he was about to explain to his mother and sister would sound crazy, but luckily he had some pictures and information that Dumbledore got from the house in Godric's Hollow. Now he had to explain that she was Lily Potter, his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'So what is this about Mr. Potter?'

'Harry, please,' Harry gave her a small smile, 'What I have to tell you might come as a shock, I was shocked when I found out, but I do have proof.'

'Go on.'

'Um, okay,' Harry pulled out his photo album and some parchments, 'First, do you know what a muggle is?'

'Yes, of course, a non-magical person. So you must be a wizard?'

'Yes, I am,' Harry smiled, 'Have you heard anything about a war with a dark wizard going on in England, the dark wizard's name is Voldemort?'

'Yes I have, we always kept informed in case he came here. I thought you're accent was strong.'

'I was born there, lived there all my life. So you would have heard he was defeated two weeks ago?'

'Yes, the ministry sent everyone memo's about it. Oh my,' Lily stared at Harry, 'Harry Potter, you're the Harry Potter, the one that killed him?'

'Yes, that's me, and technically I didn't kill him, his killing curse hit my disarming charm and rebounded back onto him, killing him, so basically he killed himself.'

'You sound very modest, but we've been reading about you and him, what he was doing, all the people that died, that's so sad. Did you lose anyone Harry?'

'Yes, a few people, friends, family, everyone suffered for a long time because of him.'

'Yes, we did read that. So what has all that got to do with me?'

'Okay, a prophecy was made about him and me, Albus Dumbledore heard the prophecy and warned my parents, I was a baby, I'm not sure how old I was at the time. Anyway, he did try to kill me,' Harry lifted his hair, 'I survived the killing curse as a baby, but my parents died, or so I thought.'

'How did you survive the killing curse?' Cassie asked as she gaped at Harry.

'A long story which I can tell you later if you like, but it came down to love and my father, the last few years I thought it was because of my mother.'

'You said so you thought, what do you mean?'

'I found out yesterday that my father put together some plans. There's a lot to go into but basically he removed my mother's memories, used the an old and rare spell on her and sent her away as someone else. Anyway, my father found out something painful, so after he made sure my mother was safe, then he changed into my mother to keep me safe, he had an imperiused death eater change into him so Voldemort would not find out. Okay, what I have to say next is what will be hard for you to believe,' Harry opened the photo album and handed it to his mother, 'That is my mother, Lily Potter, with my father James Potter who is holding me.'

'Mum, that looks like you, but younger.'

Lily looked at the photo then up at Harry, 'This is me, isn't it Harry?'

'Yes, you are Lily Potter, my father gave you the name Roslyn Grey, Rose for short and for a flower, your name Lily for a flower and your sister was Petunia, who is not a very nice woman, she abused me a lot as a child. We'll get to that later though, but my dad wanted to be able to find you and thought the name of a flower would suit you. I know this is a shock, it was for me, I always thought my parents died the night I got this scar.'

'Are you saying that he's my brother?' Cassie asked, her eyes wide.

'It sounds like it Cassie, I know this is me, but I also know what magic can do. How do I know you haven't done something to the photo?'

'There's more in there, but I also have your magical birth certificate, other photos of when you were a girl and a student at Hogwarts, also a picture taken at your wedding and the day you gave birth to me. I also have memories, Albus Dumbledore's memories along with a few from my father. Albus Dumbledore had been keeping an eye on you, until a year before he died. But he had everything ready for me because my father made him promise not to tell me about you until Voldemort was dead, that was if he didn't survive, which he didn't.'

'I don't own a pensieve.'

'I wasn't sure, but I could buy one so you could see these memories, unless you know where we might go to borrow one. I used to use Dumbledore's all the time.'

'You must have been close to him to do that, he was known around the world.'

'He was a great wizard, but we were close, he was my mentor, teaching me how to defeat Voldemort.'

'I thought his name wasn't spoken,' Cassie said.

'I always did, so did Dumbledore, but a lot of people were afraid to say his name. Since he's dead, everyone will say it now,' Harry put his hand into his bag again and pulled out a folder, 'This has some information and the other pictures. That album was all I had until recently, the only pictures I had of my parents and godfather.'

'Okay, say I believe you, what do you expect Harry?'

'Nothing, not really, but I thought you should know and maybe you might want to have your memory fixed so you would know who you really are. I was told because of the powerful charm my father did on you that to have it fixed it will need a specialist healer to do it. All I'm asking is that you consider it, but maybe you could consider getting to know me, I am your son even if you don't know me. I lived all my life thinking my parents were dead, I was raised by your muggle sister and her husband who were abusive, I had Voldemort after me my whole life. All I ever wanted was to know a bit about my parents and be a normal kid, or young man now. I've had people staring at me, talking about me, lying about me, writing about me my whole life, I hate it. All I want is a calm, danger free life and be normal, be like everyone else, not the boy who lives, not the chosen one and not the saviour of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, a normal young man, that's all. But now I find out my mother is alive, I find I have a sister and father sacrificed himself for both of us. My godfather died a few years ago, I saw it happen and part of it was my fault, that guilt will always live with me. I've seen some horrific things, I've seen some beautiful things. But the pain, the suffering and the blood I've seen and been through is finally over, but it will always live with me. All I'm asking for is a chance to get to know you, just a chance a one bit of happiness,' Harry got up and knelt in front of his mother, taking her hands in his, she didn't pull away just stared into green eyes, her eyes.

Lily or Rose couldn't deny it any longer, she could see her eyes in the young man in front of her, now she had to decide what to do because she could see a sadness around her son, but also scars so she knew he had suffered. She also had heard the stories about Harry Potter, her son, a son she never knew, but now had the chance to get to know if she would just take the chance at a whole different life to what she had been living.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'You have my eyes,' Rose said softly.

'Yes, I was always told that I look like my father but I had my mother's eyes, that and your names was all I knew about you and my father.'

'You said your godfather died, how?'

Harry sighed, 'He was best friend of my father, Sirius Black, everyone thought he was the one that betrayed our family to Voldemort, but Sirius wasn't the one that betrayed you or my father, it was another friend that betrayed our family. That's a long story in itself, but he died not long before the fighting at Hogwarts, Sirius died when I was fifteen, I was tricked by Voldemort which caused his death.'

'What's Hogwarts?' Cassie asked.

'My school, it's a castle where we all went to school. I turned up that night because I needed to find something, a friend started to let everyone know, so they turned up. I knew Voldemort was going to turn up and I told professor McGonagall who got everyone organised. The fighting was going on for so long, then after he was dead it still never stopped. There were death eaters hiding, trying to get away, so more fighting, more deaths, more injuries. Madame Pomfrey the medi-witch of Hogwarts had a few other healers who turned up to help her, she kept me in her hospital for a week. Sometimes she was overly cautious, but with me, I ended up in her hospital a lot over the years, so she wasn't going to let me go until she was absolutely positive I was fine. I ended up sleeping for more than a day, I hadn't slept in about three days at that point, hadn't eaten either, but I was used to going without food,' Harry flipped the page in the photo album, 'The castle is behind me and my two best friends, Hermione and Ron.'

'One of your best friends is a girl?' Cassie asked.

'Most of my closest friends are girls, but I have a few mates. Hermione, Ron and I met our first year, Ron and I became instant friends, but when we saved Hermione from a troll in our first year, she became our friend as well and she's very smart. Hermione was the first person to ever hug me, I was twelve.'

'But if you were raised by your aunt, didn't she ever hug you?' Rose asked.

Harry laughed, 'No, I got no affection from them, only hurt by them.'

'Tell me what they did, if she is my sister I want to know what she did to you, my son?'

Harry got up and sat back on the other sofa, 'My whole life I was called boy, you, freak, they never used my name. I was given very little to eat, sometimes nothing, I was locked up all the time and I was hit a lot by my uncle. They thought I was a freak because I was a wizard, but I didn't know I was a wizard, not until I was eleven.'

'You sound sad, why?' Rose asked.

'My whole life has been hard, all about suffering and pain. I know it's over now, I don't need to stay with them anymore and Voldemort is dead. But I realised over the last few days that I'm truly alone in the world. I knew I was, but I couldn't dwell on it, I had enough to think about. I have a lot of friends and I'm very close to some of the professors at Hogwarts, but it's different to family. Ron, his family basically took me in from the time I was twelve. I couldn't stay there all the time, but I did stay with them a lot. Mrs. Weasley, she's wonderful, a bit fussy sometimes and treats all her kids, including me and Hermione like kids. She has seven or had seven kids, Fred, one of the twins died that night, but she's always treated me like family. She fed me, looked after me, mended my clothes, hugged me especially when she knew I was upset. My life has been sad, I suppose it just reflects onto me. So you see, this is why I would like to know you, I'm not asking to be part of your family, not if you don't want me to, but I want to know you, I want to know my sister. I think of Hermione as a sister, I always have, a big bossy know it all sister, but I love her anyway,' Harry gave a small cheeky smile.

'You have a nice smile, you should smile more often,' Rose smiled.

'I might get a chance to now, no more Voldemort, no more being guarded or in hiding, no more being almost killed every other day. But the most importantly, I have family I never knew about.'

'This is a lot to take in Harry, I'm not sure what to do. I do know you are telling the truth and I do want to see these memories, but to have my memory restored, I just don't know. I have a life here, a life as Roslyn Collins.'

'I know, I don't expect anything, I figured you'd need time, so take your time, I'll be here. I'm staying in a hotel in the city.'

'I would like to get to know you Harry, you're my brother.'

Harry smiled at Cassie, 'I would like that as well. Do you have any other siblings?'

'No, it's just me, dad died when I was young.'

'I'm sorry, I know how that feels, I thought of Sirius as a father since I never knew my own. If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?'

'He was a muggle, so it was a car accident when Cassie was two.'

Harry nodded, 'I should go, let you take in everything I've said,' Harry hands his mother a small note, 'That's where I'm staying,' Harry shrugs, 'In case you want to see me.'

'How long are you planning on staying?' Rose stands as Harry does.

'I haven't decided, I can stay as long as I want. I've never had a holiday before, so since I'm here, I might as well do that at the same time.'

'Come by tomorrow, so we can talk.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay, I'll be here, what time?'

'How about for lunch?'

Harry gives his mother a small smile, 'Alright, Cassie, it was nice to meet you, I hope we do get to know each other,' Harry holds up his hand then digs into his bag again, 'Could I get a picture of both of you, it's for my friends, so they'll know I found you?'

'Of course,' Rose stands with Cassie and they smile for Harry while he takes the picture, 'Tomorrow at lunch then.'

'I'll be here,' Harry puts his album and camera back into his bag then slings it over his shoulder, 'Can I apparate from in here?'

'Yes, I never put restrictions on. I suppose all of you had to do that.'

'Yes, we did, on apparition and floo, sometimes very strong enchantments like the fidelius charm. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry gives a small smile then turns on the spot disappearing from the woman who was his mother and a sister he never knew he had. Now he hoped she just wanted to get to know him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry took his bag back to is room at the hotel then decided to go for a walk along the beach. He kept thinking about his mother and what she would do. He knew this was all a shock to her and would take time, but he wasn't asking to move in, just to get to know her and Cassie. He realised he was going to need some patience, to give her time to take everything in. So Harry ate alone at the hotel restaurant again before walking around the streets. He knew he wouldn't sleep yet, so he needed to walk off some of his energy. His whole life had been so tense that he still found it hard to relax and now he was even more stressed wondering what his mother was going to do.

The following morning, Harry found one of the small magical towns where all types of magical shops were. He looked around, even asked people if they knew where he might buy a pensieve. He was pointed towards an old shop that Harry noticed had a lot of the same strange and beautiful silver instruments that Dumbledore used to have. He saw a pensieve sitting in the corner then went over to the counter. He bought it and the owner sent it to his room at the hotel, but gave Harry a wide eyed look when he heard the name, Harry just gave him a small smile before heading back to his room. He took all his clothes out of his large bag and placed the pensieve inside, cast a leveling charm to keep it upright before apparating to his mother's home, but this time he apparated straight into the back garden. He knocked on the door and Cassie opened it with a big smile on her face.

'Hi Harry, come in.'

'Thanks Cassie,' Harry smiled then stepped inside and followed his sister into the kitchen, 'Hello.'

Rose turned, 'Hello Harry.'

'I bought a pensieve, I figured it would be better to see those memories without anyone else seeing them.'

'Yes, I don't think they should be seen by anyone else. But I have never used a pensieve before, neither has Cassie.'

'It's easy, I can show you if you like. I've had to use them a lot over the years, mainly when Dumbledore wanted to show me something.'

'Then we'll do it after lunch, put your bag down and sit Harry, you look tired.'

'I find it hard to sleep, I can't settle.'

'Why?' Cassie asked as she sits beside Harry.

'Nightmares mainly, but I've always been a light sleeper, having to keep alert for any danger. That's just been my life,' Harry shrugs.

'Aren't you warm in that jacket?'

'A little.'

'Then take it off Harry, make yourself comfortable,' Rose said as she placed food on the table but she noticed Harry was hesitant, 'Is something wrong?'

'Scars,' Harry shrugs again, 'they don't look good.'

'Please don't let that stop your being comfortable Harry, take your jacket off.'

Harry sighs, nods, then removes his jacket hanging over the back of the chair but he did hear a soft gasp from Rose.

'Some look like burns,' Cassie said then she runs her finger along a long jaggered scar, 'Where did you get this one?'

'When I was fourteen, the night Voldemort was reborn.'

'I read about that, you were tricked into entering the triwizard tournament and ended up in a graveyard where you were tortured,' Rose said.

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, Pettigrew sliced my arm to get my blood, they needed blood of the enemy as part of the dark magic they used to bring him back. When he was back, he used the cruciatus on me.'

'He did that to a boy?' Rose reached over and took Harry's hand in hers.

'All he wanted was to kill me, so torturing me was his fun and it wasn't the only time I felt that.'

'What about that one?' Cassie points to his other arm.

'A basilisk fang made that one when I was twelve. I was trying to save Ron's little sister, luckily Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix dropped his tears into my arm and I was able to get rid of Voldemort's memory and saved Ginny.'

'You sound bitter Harry, why?' Rose asked.

'Ginny was my girlfriend, when Dumbledore died I knew I had to finish what he started, so I had to leave. I thought she would be in danger, anyone associated with me was always in danger, so I broke up with her. The other day she told me she fell for someone else while I was away even after telling me she'd wait, it's probably to do with sex though, she kept asking I said no, she wasn't of age and I had enough to worry about to think about sex,' Harry shrugs.

'So apart from being physically hurt, you were emotionally hurt as well. It's no wonder you have this sadness about you.'

Harry shrugs, 'It's just my life, something always goes wrong, so it doesn't really come as a surprise when something like this happens.'

'I suppose it's a bit hard for me to understand, but now let's eat and I hope you like it.'

'I'm sure I will,' Harry gave his mother a small smile then started eating, 'Nice, you cook as good as Mrs. Weasley, she can make a fabulous meal out of next to nothing.'

'You said they have seven kids, tell me about them.'

'Well, Bill's the eldest, he's a curse breaker, he's married to Fleur who was one of the champions during the triwizard tournament. He was attacked by a werewolf but luckily the werewolf wasn't transformed, so Bill's safe, just likes his meat raw. Charlie is the next, he works with dragons in Romania, he was one of the men that brought the dragons over for the triwizard, his single, his mother said he will always be a bachelor. Then there's Percy who was head boy when he was at Hogwarts, loves his rules and regulations, but he's okay. Fred and George are the twins, or were the twins, fun, playful, jokesters. I gave them my winnings so they could start their joke shop which is a huge success even with the war. Ron, he's just older than I am and my best mate, and Ginny is the youngest, a year younger than me. Ron and Hermione are together now and are coming to Australia after Fred's funeral, they need to find Hermione's parents.'

'I'm not sure what you mean by that.'

'Hermione's parents are muggles, but as she was my best friend, the death eaters and Voldemort could have tortured them to find out where she was, to get to me. So Hermione removed her from her parents memories, made them think they were this couple called Wilkins that wanted to live in Australia. I organised a port key for me and them since the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt has restricted all international travel for safety reasons, but Kingsley's a friend, so he gave me a letter so I could get passed straight away.'

'You know the minister for magic?' Cassie asks.

'Yes, he's the interim minister at the moment, but I hope he gets the job full time. But he was a member of the order of the phoenix, a secret society that Dumbledore started during the first war. When Voldemort returned, he reformed it. Kingsley was my guard a couple of times, so we became friends, he was head auror before that, that's what I want to be, an auror.'

'That's very dangerous work Harry, why after your life?'

'Because of my life, all the experience I've had with dark witches and wizards, I figured it's what I'm meant to do. You and my father were members of the original order along with Sirius, Remus, they were my father's best friends, then there was Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, the Longbottom's and a heap of others. We were too young to join but we formed our own secret society, the DA or Dumbledore's army, we practiced and learned advanced spells in secret. So you see, all my life has been about fighting, that's what an auror does. But since Voldemort is dead I've been relaxing even if I'm still tense. Maybe I might change my mind, but I've got time, I still have to finish my last year as I wasn't able to before because we were all in hiding as Voldemort had control over the ministry and Hogwarts.'

Rose and Cassie both glanced at each other then back at Harry, they were starting to realise just how dangerous his life has been and he thinks that is what he's suited for. Rose thought that maybe if they got to know each other, she might make him see he can have a life away from danger, away from fighting, something calm but satisfying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Did you bring your camera?' Cassie asks.

'Yes, why?'

'I thought I could have a picture with you, brother and sister.'

'I'd like that,' Harry smiled.

'Maybe you and I could have a picture as well Harry, would that be okay?' Rose asked.

'Yes, I would like one of us.'

'Then let's do that before we watch those memories.'

Harry took his bag into the living room, placed the pensieve and vials on the small table, then grabbed his camera, handing it to his mother, stood with Cassie who put her arm around him. Harry smiled and put his arm around his sister then they both looked at the camera. Harry stood with his mother while Rose took a couple of pictures, they were a bit stiff, not touching, finally Rose put her arm around Harry and before he knew it Harry had his arm around her, holding her tight to him, then they smiled for another picture.

'Alright, let's see these memories.'

'We can start with my father's, they are the most important.'

'Yes, that will be fine,' Rose said but could hear how nervous she was.

Harry poured the first vial into the pensieve, then explained to his mother and sister what to do. The three of them entered James Potter's memory and watched as he danced around the room with Lily in his arms, Sirius was holding Harry as a baby. Harry glanced at his mother and noticed she smiled. The next memory was the day they got married, they watched as Lily came down the stairs in a beautiful tight fitting gown, she stood next to James with Dumbledore who performed the ceremony and Harry could tell it was at the house in Godric's Hollow. After that was a memory of Harry being born, then it was Dumbledore telling James and Lily about the prophecy. The next one was of James talking to himself about his plan to keep his son and his wife safe even if they had to separate. Then they watched as James cast his charms on Lily changing her from Lily Potter to Roslyn Grey.

Harry helped Rose and Cassie from the memory, then removed it, placing it back into a vial.

'That was me, it was really me, but I don't remember any of it.'

'I know,' Harry knelt down, 'That's why my father had these memories, he had Dumbledore keep them safe and hidden at Hogwarts. It was so he could show you when he came here to find you.'

'What's the next one?' Cassie asked.

'Dumbledore's memories of when he came here to check on your mother, I'm not sure what the others are, they might be all about when he came here. He did say he checked on you a lot.'

'Is that all of them?'

'Um, if you want, I could show you a couple of mine, maybe the battle of Hogwarts.'

'Yes, but we'll see them after, let's see what these memories of Dumbledore's are about.'

Harry showed six of Dumbledore's memories, four were of him checking on Lily, one when she first arrived, four years later, then another four years and the last was the years before he died. The fifth was of Dumbledore telling Harry the prophecy but it started when Harry was yelling at Dumbledore because of Sirius dying. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he could see how angry he had been, then he just looked shocked. The next was of one their meetings when they would talk about Voldemort. Again Harry helped his mother and sister from the memory and they all sat again.

'You were so angry and he just let you yell at him, why?' Rose asked.

'He told me after that everyone needs an outlet for their anger or grief. I'm not the type to show those feelings to my friends, I just keep things to myself. He knew that, so he just let me have a go at him, and it wasn't the only time I did that. But Sirius had just died because Voldemort had tricked me, I saw him hit with the killing curse before falling through the death veil in the department of mysteries. There's more to why I got angry, maybe when we get to know each other more I can explain, it's something I don't like to think about.'

'Are you angry a lot Harry?' Rose asked.

'Not anymore, there was a reason why, but I can't tell you yet. Since that night though, the night he died, I haven't been angry. Well, I have, once, when Ginny came to tell me she was with someone else. I've gone out with two girls, both ended badly, maybe I should date men, it might be better.'

'Do you think of men that way?' Rose asked.

'Well, I haven't, but there were a couple of boys I knew at Hogwarts that I thought was cute, one was very nice looking, but looks don't really concern me, it's how someone is, if they care, if they think of others before themselves, that's the type of people I like. Luna, she's one of my closest friends, she's a bit strange, but will do anything for you as long as you treat her right. She got called looney a lot, we became closer friends after Sirius died and I used to have a go at anyone that called her that. Now she's thought of as a hero, she's a good friend.'

'You said you have a lot of friends that are girls, tell me about them?' Cassie asked.

'Okay, well, Hermione is my closest, she's almost a year older than I am, a muggleborn, but the brightest witch around. I wouldn't have passed my O.W.L.s without her help, then Luna who's in another house, but she often comes to sit with me. The Patel twins, one is in Gryffindor, my house, the other in Ravenclaw, the same house as Luna. Then there's Hannah, she nice and in Hufflepuff, Susan who is also in Hufflepuff, Katie who played chaser for Gryffindor, Angelina who was my captain of the Gryffindor team before I became captain.'

'You play quidditch?' Cassie's eyes widened.

'Yes, I became seeker in my first year at Hogwarts, took captain in my sixth. I love quidditch and everyone tells me I'm one of the best seekers there ever was. I found out my father played quidditch, he was a chaser. Ron was my keeper, Ginny one of the chasers, Fred and George were beaters before I became captain. We all went to the quidditch world cup when I was fourteen, we saw Ireland win, saw Viktor Krum catch the snitch, Viktor's a friend now, he was a champion at the triwizard.'

'You know Harry, that has been the only time I saw you really smile, it reached your eyes.'

Harry gave his mother a small smile, 'Quidditch was the one thing that I could enjoy and that took my mind off when I might die next. I'll have to buy myself another broom, my Firebolt got lost when I was being moved to a safe house, Voldemort and his death eaters were waiting. My owl Hedwig died that night, Mad-eye, an ex- auror died as well, George lost his ear, but the rest of us made it, with some injuries.'

'Then I think I know where Cassie gets her love of quidditch from, you. I don't like to fly, her father was a muggle, but she's very good and hoping to get on the team when she starts at school.'

'Then if you want, I could give you a few pointers, buy you a really good broom even if first years aren't allowed to have them. When I made the team, Dumbledore and McGonagall both allowed me to have one, a nimbus 2000, I won my very first game.'

'Oh Harry, you have just won over your sister, quidditch is her passion,' Rose smiled as she watched her daughter staring at Harry with hope, but she could already see love there, her two children, one she knew and loved, the other she didn't but already was coming to care about him, they were brother and sister, they were already becoming to care for each other. So she had a lot of thinking to do about whether she can remember her old life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the next two weeks, Rose invited Harry to visit every day. She was hearing more about him and what Voldemort had done, Harry and Cassie were becoming close and it was those times that she saw Harry smile a lot, because they got on really well and we're now teasing each other like a brother and sister would. Harry bought himself and Cassie brooms, so they went to a park in a full magical area so Harry could show Cassie some things she could use at her quidditch tryout. Harry watched her quite often and thought she would make an excellent chaser, so he would have her practice throwing the quaffle at a conjured hoop.

One night Harry took them both out to dinner but this time they went to a magical town and Rose would notice that when Harry said his name or people noticed his scar how they would stare at him, always smiling some even coming up to him and shaking his hand, but it seemed to embarrass Harry when he got all that attention. Harry had also given her books that mentioned about the Potters and how Harry had survived the killing curse as a child. Rose could see by the pictures it was her, she just didn't remember it and she was starting to think she needed to as it was a big part of her life, but more importantly, Lily Evans Potter was who she really was, not Rose Grey Collins.

Rose saw Harry and Cassie step inside, they had been out in the back garden again talking quidditch or Harry giving Cassie a lot of pointers and telling her about some of his games.

'Harry, I don't want to get personal, but how can you afford to stay for so long?' Rose asked.

'Well, I have my vault that you and my father set up, it's got a lot. But when Sirius died he left me his family's money as he was the last Black, they were pretty rich. I have never needed to go there before, but I did so I could come here. I even spoke with the goblins and worked out for money to be transferred here if I needed it, which I did a few days ago.'

'I have all these memories of living here, growing up, parents that died when I was young, leaving me a vault with enough in it to keep me going for a long time. I realise none of that is true, but do you know where the vault of gold came from?'

'Yeah, um my father set it up for you, Dumbledore told me. From what I found out, the Potters were well off, not rich like the Blacks, but okay and the Potters are from an old pureblood family, so they've always had money. I don't really know a lot about you or my father's family. My aunt refused to speak about you, I didn't even know you're names until I was eleven. When I got to Hogwarts, Hermione told me of some books that you were in, but that was about when you died and Voldemort, I didn't want to read about that. I never got a chance to speak with Sirius or Remus as there was just too much going on, now they're both dead it's too late. I will need to go see Remus' mother in law, about Teddy, Remus and Tonks named me godfather of Teddy, I haven't see him, he'd be about two months old now, I'm not sure of the exact date he was born.'

'Oh that poor boy, losing both his parents, a lot like you even if I am alive.'

'Yeah, I think that's why they wanted me as his godfather, I could relate if anything happened to them. But he does have Andromeda Tonks, his grandmother, her husband Ted, he was a muggle, he was killed not long before the battle of Hogwarts.'

'Oh, she lost her husband and daughter, does she have any other family?'

'She had two sister, but they haven't spoken in years. She was a cousin to Sirius, but her sister Bellatrix Lestrange was one of Voldemort most sadistic death eaters and Narcissa Malfoy was also a death eater but I think she was forced because her husband Lucius was one of his main death eaters. They didn't like her because she married a muggle, but also Remus, he was a werewolf, so they didn't like Tonks, Nymphadora is her real name, they didn't like her having a child to a werewolf, they were so for the purity of blood and all that. Remus might have been a pureblood but he was a werewolf that didn't want to hurt anyone, he used to lock himself up on the wolf nights and take the wolfsbane potion.'

'So her sisters were death eaters and she would know it was probably those people that killed her husband and daughter, that's so sad.'

'Yeah, it is, I only met her once. When we had to escape, her place was our safe house, then we could port key to the Burrow, the Weasley's home. She looks a lot like Bellatrix, thankfully she's dead, Mrs. Weasley took care of her the night of the fighting and Narcissa is locked up. I spoke with Kingsley just before I came here, I told them how she helped me, so he said she'll get a reduced sentence. Their son Draco helped me and I knew he was forced to do everything, so Kingsley believes once they see his memories, he'll be released, which hopefully by now he is. We never got on, hated each other in fact, but I knew it was how he was raised and what he was led to believe, you know, purebloods are better and they were wealthy which made them better than people like Ron and his family who are poor. I would rather be like the Weasley's than the Malfoy's, I had a lot of fun at the Burrow. They might not have had a lot, but they didn't worry them and I loved staying there. Mrs. Weasley would make me a Weasley jumper, she makes them for everyone at Christmas, she always makes me a treacle tart as she knows it's my favourite. Mr. Weasley loves muggles even for a pureblood, so he has this shed filled with old muggle stuff, tv, stereo's, microwaves, all that type of stuff and asks me endless questions on muggles, he's given me a lot of advice over the years. All the Weasley boys are like my brothers, I get on great with them.'

'Even if I don't know you as my son, I'm glad you had a family like that around you as you grew up. I think it shows you had good people around you. From what I've been seeing and hearing, you could have turned out heartless, but I can see how caring you are, a very nice young man.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled, 'I think I'm okay and I do have a lot of friends, so I must be doing something right.' just then an owl flew into the house and landed in front of Harry, it had his name on the note tied to its leg. 'It's from Hermione, her and Ron are in Australia.'

'Then I would like to meet your friends Harry, but I'm sure you're anxious to see them.'

'Yeah, I am, but I don't want to leave, I like being here.'

'You can visit any time you want, but for now, go see your friends.'

'Okay, but could I bring them tomorrow?'

'Yes, come for lunch and let me see my son's closest friends.'

'Okay, Cassie, we'll fly again soon.' Harry hugged his sister before giving his mother a smile, then apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry saw the tent as he arrived and ran towards it, 'Hermione, Ron,' he called as he slipped through the flap at the front, then he was being hugged by his two best friends.

'You got our owl,' Hermione sniffed as they let Harry go.

'Yes, it arrived at my mother's place. Oh you are not going to believe this, but I have a sister, Cassie, she's eleven.'

'Oh Harry, that's wonderful, come sit and tell us all about your mother and sister.'

'How's the family Ron?'

'Better, but after you left that day, oh did mum have a go at Ginny about what you said, she couldn't deny it, not with all of us glaring at her.'

'So she is having sex with him?'

'Lee explained that Ginny approached him about dating, then yeah, they did. Why didn't you ever tell me she asked you for that?'

'Ron, you're her brother, I wasn't about to put myself out there to be hexed for something I didn't do.'

'Oh right, yeah, I probably would have.'

'So tell us everything Harry,' Hermione said excitedly.

'First, you're not staying in a tent, I'll pay for a hotel, I found out Sirius was rich, so I can afford it. Anyway, Cassie loves quidditch, so I've been giving her some tips, she wants to make the team if she can. My mother, it's her and we've been talking, a lot. I showed her pictures and memories, I bought a pensieve to show her my father's memories and Dumbledore's from when he came here to check on her. Oh you're both invited to lunch tomorrow, she wants to meet you, so does Cassie.'

'We want to meet your family Harry, oh that sounds strange, family,' Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'Yeah, it is, but we're getting there. I'm not sure if she's going to have her memory fixed or not, but I told her to take her time, it's a big decision.'

'Okay, first a sister, how?' Ron asked.

'My mother married a muggle, he died in a car accident when Cassie was two. She has my hair, but she looks like her father.'

'Did it take much to convince your mother about who she was?' Hermione asked.

'No, not really and when she saw my eyes, she knew that before she saw the memories. She knows most of it now, through memories and pictures. I've been there every day, we talk a lot, Cassie and I mainly talk quidditch, I brought her a broom, we've been going to a park in a magical area not far from their home. But now you're parents Hermione, do you know where they are?'

'Yes, Kingsley told me that he contacted the Australian ministry, they found them and are having their memories restored. They said it'll take a couple of days before they will know who they are, but they will keep their memory of the last year.'

'Oh Hermione, I'm happy for you, are you nervous?'

'Yes, I hope they aren't angry with me.'

'Once you explain I'm sure they will understand. You did tell them about me and Voldemort, so they know a bit about all the danger everyone was in.'

'Yes, I told them a lot about you.'

'What is going on back home?'

'They've started repairing Hogwarts, McGonagall said it's going to take a long time though.' Ron said.

'What about when school starts?'

'They are going to repair what's absolutely necessary so students can start on September the first and yes, we can return to do our last year, I asked.'

Harry laughed, 'I knew you would Hermione, I want to return, I need decent grades in my N.E.W.T.s, are you returning Ron?'

'Um, no, I'm going to help George out. He wants to open the shops again but can't do it alone, so Lee and I are going to help with both stores. I know I'll miss Hermione and you, but we can see each other on Hogsmeade weekends and holidays.'

'I suppose and it's just one year. I hope my mother makes up her mind one way or another before I have to return, but I don't want to leave them.'

'There's still time Harry but has she said anything about having her memory fixed?' Hermione asked.

'No, but she calls me her son all the time now, she even hugs me. She knows she has this other life that's real and only part of her life now is real the rest is all made up. I don't know, I suppose I'll need more patience and don't say it, I'm getting there.'

Hermione and Ron laughed, 'Yes, you were very impatient. Have you asked her outright?'

'No, I can't, this has to be her choice but I think Cassie wants her mother to and she asks me about England a lot, about Hogwarts and my friends, everything.'

'I'm sure she just needs more time mate, it must have been a shock for her to realise she has a son she doesn't remember and a whole other life she knows nothing about,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I know she needs time and even though it was a bit of a shock, she wasn't as shocked as I thought. Oh but look,' Harry pulled out another photo album, 'I've been taking pictures,' Harry hands the album to his friends.

'Cassie does have your hair, but being long at least it doesn't stick up like yours,' Hermione smiles.

'You're mum's not bad Harry,' Ron blushed.

'I think she's beautiful, but then she is my mother, I can't help that. Blimey, mother, it's so hard to believe I have a mother.'

'I'm sure it's going to take a while before you all get used to it.'

'Yeah, but let's pack this tent up and get you rooms at the hotel I'm staying at. It's muggle so we can apparate straight in and out without anyone seeing.'

'Harry, I'm not sure about that,' Ron said clearly uncomfortable.

'Look Ron, Sirius was really rich, he'd like the fact that his money is being used by you two, he liked you. So come on, you don't really want to stay in a tent again, do you?'

Hermione and Harry watched Ron while he stared around at the tent, 'Okay, but a cheap room, nothing fancy.'

'Great, let's pack up then, I'll take you into my room then down to get you your rooms, or room, I don't want to get personal here.'

'Rooms, we haven't been together that long Harry,' Hermione blushed.

'Okay, two rooms and sorry,' Harry shrugs, then helps his friends pack up, Hermione magically packs the tent, then Harry takes both their arms and apparates straight into his hotel room, 'See, their not fancy but they are comfortable, so let's get you two rooms so you can unpack and I can show you around, there's a nice restaurant in the hotel as well.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron head downstairs, Harry pays for two rooms for a week, but keeps the option open for longer in case Hermione's parents need time. Then they went to unpack before Harry took them out to the beach that isn't far from the hotel. The three friends stare out over the ocean as they watch surfers riding the waves, people walking along the beach, some with dogs and there were a lot of kids playing in the sand. The three friends were holding hands, Hermione in the middle like always and for the first time in years, their content and in no hurry to move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry apparates Hermione and Ron into his mother's back garden, then leads them into the house where Cassie launches herself at Harry, he swings her around before kissing her head.

'Sis, these are my two best friends in the whole world, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.'

'Hi,' she smiles.

'Hello, you do have Harry's hair,' Hermione smiles.

'At least you didn't get his face,' Ron smirks making Hermione slap him, but Harry and Cassie laugh.

'I think my brother is cute. Come on, mum's anxious to meet you,' Cassie takes Harry's hand and pulls him inside, 'Mum, this is Hermione and Ron,' she said quickly before Harry could.

'Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,' Harry smiles.

'It's nice to meet you Mrs. Collins,' Hermione and Ron shakes her hand.

'Yeah, it's good to meet you,' Ron nods.

'It's so nice to meet my sons friends, come sit down and we'll have a cup of tea,' she smiles and makes them tea, but watches her son and his friends and she could tell straight away they were close, different but very close, 'Harry explained about why you are here Hermione, that must have been difficult?'

'It was, but I knew they were safer here than over there.'

'It was the smartest thing to do, Voldemort would have done anything to find Harry. My family all went into hiding, they stayed with my aunt and her place was protected,' Ron said.

'I'm sorry about your brother Ron, Harry told me about him.'

'Fred, it's been hardest on George and mum, being twins George is sort of feeling like part of him is gone, they used to speak for each other or one after another when they were talking to someone.'

'They used to crack me up doing that, I'd be turning my head from George to Fred and back again, I'd get a neck ache,' Harry gave Ron a small kindly smile.

'So have you found your parents?' Rose asked.

'Our minister spoke with the ministry from here, they found them and are now restoring their memories, it will take a couple of days mainly because I wasn't experienced in that type of memory removal. So I have to wait before I can see them, I am anxious though, mainly about how they will feel.'

'At first they might be a little upset, but once they hear everything, I'm sure they will be fine. Harry has been explaining about many things from over the last few years, even bought some books that I could read. There is a lot written about you three and as he was after Harry, you two were in more danger than others.'

'Yes, we know, but we wanted to be there for Harry, for anything.' Hermione smiled at her friend

'I tried to do everything alone, they wouldn't let me. They call me stubborn when these two are worse than I am.'

'No, we just knew you needed us. As my dad said, the three of us bring different abilities to our group, we complement each other.' Ron said.

'What abilities?' Cassie asked.

'Hermione is the one with the brains, she's the smartest witch around. I'm really good at strategy, plans, things like that and Harry is the powerful one. Hermione will explain a spell to Harry, he gets it, then teaches us, just like he did when he taught the DA.'

'Harry explained about the DA not that he taught,' Rose's eyebrows raised as she stared at Harry.

Harry shrugs so Hermione answers, 'I came up with the idea of Harry teaching us as our defence teacher wouldn't teach us anything. Ron and I talked Harry into it, then others that we knew would keep it quiet wanted to learn from Harry. So there was twenty five in the group, from twelve up to seventeen.'

'And how old were you at the time?'

'Fifteen,' Harry shrugged again.

'Harry's a good teacher, one of our friends, Neville, he was hopeless, couldn't even disarm, but after a few lessons with Harry, he caught up to all of us and ended up faster at learning spells before the others.'

'His main reason for learning apart from trying to stay alive was Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped Azkaban and she tortured Neville's parents until their minds were gone. They live out their days in St Mungo's, they were aurors and members of the order of the phoenix, you actually knew them,' Harry stared at his mother, 'Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was a baby when it happened, his grandmother raised him.'

'That's so sad, does he see his parents?' Rose asked.

'When he can he visits them, but they don't even know who he is. It's hard on Neville, but he doesn't show it. We spoke once after a DA meeting, I put a picture up of the original order of the phoenix, Neville was staring at his parents. He said he wanted to make them proud, I was staring at you and my father, I said we'll make them all proud and I think we did.'

'Alright, after hearing so many things, then to hear about your friend, I'll do it.'

Harry stared at his mother, 'Do it, you mean have your memory fixed?'

'Yes, you are my son but I don't feel like you are because I don't see you as my son. If people like you're friend Neville has to see his parents like that and can't have them in his life, that would be so hard, it's the same for you. I'm here but as far as my memory is concerned, I don't know you as my son even though I know you are.'

'It is hard knowing you're my mother but you don't know it or feel it. Yeah we're friendly now, but not like we should be.'

'It will still be strange though, once my memory is repaired, I will remember a baby, but at least I can see how you are now. Do you know if this will affect my memories of this life?'

'It won't, Dumbledore explained. I brought the memories my father removed from you so after your memory is fixed they will replace them but you will retain memories from both lives. I want you to be sure and do it because you want to, not for me.'

'You never want anything for yourself Harry, you've always been like that,' Hermione squeezed his hand.

'I'm so used to not getting anything and having things already decided about my life it's just second nature not to expect anything.'

'I want to do this for you and for me. We are getting to know each other, but I saw the memories of my wedding day to your father but it's like watching someone else. I saw myself giving birth to you and again it was like watching another red headed woman. I want to do this, I want to remember those feelings I had for my son.'

Hermione, Ron and Cassie watched Harry and his mother stare into identical eyes as they held hands. The love was already there, Lily just needed to remember the love she felt for her son, not just the love she feels for him now because it's different, but soon it will be real.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Since Rose had to see a specialist healer, the same healer that was restoring the Grangers memories, Rose went with Harry, Cassie, Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron were going to sit with the Grangers and fill them in, while Rose, Harry and Cassie would see about having her memory restored. Harry and Cassie were sitting watching the healer examine their mother.

'Yes, I can see where your memory was changed and thanks to Mr. Potter, we can replace those missing memories at the same time as restoring your true memory.'

'Will I retain my memories of the last seventeen years?'

'Yes, we are not removing them, we are just restoring your other memories. You have nothing to worry about.'

'How long will it take?'

'A few hours I'm afraid and you will need to rest for at least another two hours after.'

Rose turned to her children, 'You two, go have lunch, spend some time together while this is being done. There is no use you both sitting here for hours.'

'Are you sure?' Harry asked nervously.

'Yes, you and Cassie need to spend some time alone. You could also see how your friends are going.'

'Alright,' Harry placed small box holding twenty vials on the small table, then kissed his mother's cheek, 'We'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'Good, spend some time together,' Rose smiles at Cassie as she kisses her cheek but she could tell her daughter was happy knowing she would always have her brother.

Harry took his sister's hand and they leave the hospital, 'Let's get lunch then we can see how Hermione is doing with her parents.'

'Okay,' Cassie smiles and clutching Harry's hand tighter they walk down the street until they find a nice café where they order lunch, 'Harry, do you think mum will want to return to England once she knows who she is?'

'I have no idea, we never talked about that. But this is your home Cassie, your friends are here.'

'Most of my friends are muggles, I won't see them once I start school, my magical schooling. I want to stay with you Harry.'

'Let's wait and see what our mother has to say. But if she does want to come home, then we'll buy a house and you can go to Hogwarts, I'll be there for one more year. I can help you find your way around and introduce you to everyone I know.'

'It'll be good to have my big brother there. So tell me about Hogwarts, what's it like?'

'It's great, I know I never had a lot of chance to have fun, apart from quidditch, but it's a great place. Professor McGonagall is now headmistress, she was the transfiguration teacher. Hagrid, I hope you like him, he was the first magical person I met and he teaches care of magical creatures, for third years and up. He's a half giant and has a brother who is a giant, Grawp who lives in the mountains not far from Hogwarts, but he's good, gentle, not like other giants. Hagrid has a fixation on monsters though, the bigger and more dangerous the better according to him, but he will never let anyone get hurt if he can help it. There's a large lake you can swim in even with the giant squib, most of the time people throw food at it when their swimming. There's doors that aren't doors, walls that are doors, stairs that move depending on the day of the week. The town of Hogsmeade is really nice, all magical. All third years and up can visit on certain weekends. You'll have a great time at Hogwarts and meet some wonderful people.'

'It sounds wonderful, so does Hagrid,' Cassie smiles, 'But no one will know I'm your sister, I have a different last name.'

'Hey, I'll be making sure everyone knows who you are and if they upset you at all they face me. No one hurts or upsets anyone I care about especially my little sister.'

Cassie laughs, 'My big brother is going to be overprotective, aren't you Harry?'

'Yep, so get used to it sis,' Harry grinned hugely, then hugged his sister before they started eating.

Two hours later, Harry was helping Hermione explain things to her parents. They weren't happy at first, but since Hermione had been explaining about Harry and Voldemort for years, they realised they could have been in danger. Their main concern and why they were a little angry was because it's the parents job to protect their children, not the other way around. But they did realise since Hermione was a witch, her ability is what was needed.

Harry and Cassie step into the room where their mother was when Harry gets hugged instantly, then his mother is crying onto his shoulder. Harry realised that now she knows who she is, she's mourning her husband and her lost years with her son, he tightens his hold and they just stand there holding each other while she cries.

'You're mother is fine Miss Collins, she's just remembering everything,' the healer smiles down at the young girl. 'I'll leave you three alone.'

Cassie watches her mother cry into her brothers arms, then she is pulled towards them and the three of them hold each other.

Lily pulls away, caresses Harry's face and they sit, 'I want to go home, but I have to think of Cassie, this is her home.'

'Mum, I want to go, I spoke with Harry about it before. So he was telling me all about Hogwarts and how protective he's going to be with me.'

'Are you sure Cassie, all your friends are here, this is your home?'

'Most of my friends are muggles mum, I'll be starting my magical education that they can't be a part of or know about. I want to be with Harry.'

'Then it looks like we're heading home to England. We'll need a place to stay until we find a home though.'

'Already worked out just in case,' Harry smiles, 'Professor McGonagall said we can stay at Hogwarts while we look for a house. It's going to take a while to finish all the repairs, even then they won't all be done by September.'

'Minerva, I can't believe I'm going to see her again, see everyone, Hagrid, and Aberforth, to see everyone and everywhere.'

'You'll also see Horace Slughorn, he was teaching again.'

'He was a wonderful potions teacher.'

'I had Snape, you remember him don't you?'

'Severus, yes, was he a teacher?'

'Yes, the potions master while I was there until he took defence against the dark arts and Sluggy took potions. He gave me a memory during the battle, some information I needed to know and he gave me more, of your time as kids.'

'But he was a death eater, I don't get it.'

'When the prophecy meant me, he changed sides and went back to Dumbledore to help protect me, this happened before the night I got my scar. At first he wanted to protect you then all of us, but even after he thought you died, he stayed to protect me because I have your eyes, he wanted to save the son of the woman he loved. I thought he died right after he gave me those memories, but I found him still alive. He was still being treated when I left. So even though he hated me because I looked like my father, the man that married the woman he loved, he did help and he did save me a few times, I never knew he did, not then. I only found out during the fighting. I have to thank him for everything he did, but I seemed to have used up all my courage than to face the snarky professor Snape.'

Lily smiled at her son then hugged him again, Cassie who was on Harry's other side also hugged Harry. The family sat together happy just to hold each other because they realised things could have been so different. But thanks to James Potter, Lily and Harry had found each other and now Harry had a sister, he had a family, something he always wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry, Lily and Cassie went to the Australian ministry to organise all their belongings to be sent to magical storage until they could buy a home. They packed a few bags with their personal belongings and clothes, but everything else was sent to England. Hermione and Ron did the same with the Grangers belongings and had permission to take her muggle parents by port key, they were going to stay with Hermione's aunt, her mother's sister.

So a few days later, Harry, Lily, Cassie, Hermione, Ron and the Grangers all arrived back by port key into the ministry of magic where reporters surged around them. Harry realised someone must have leaked the information about his return.

'Oh my, what's going on Hermione?' her mother asks.

'Someone told the reporters Harry was coming back, just stay close mum.'

'Alright,' Harry yelled as he held up his hand, 'We haven't got long, we've just arrived home. I'm sure you understand we want to get settled in.'

'It's true, your mother is alive.'

'Yes, she never knew who she was until recently, that's why I left.'

'We heard you were killed then taken by death eaters Harry.'

'No, not true, I went to Australia to find my mother.'

'Your friends went with you.'

'No, they arrived after, Hermione had to find her parents. She sent them away to keep them safe.'

'Who's the girl that's holding your hand, she's too young to be a girlfriend.'

'My sister, Cassie,' Harry smiled down at her.

'Cassandra Potter Collins,' Cassie said proudly as she stared around.

'So you remarried Mrs. Potter?'

'Yes, I didn't know who I was, just Rose Grey. I met a wonderful man, Malcom Collins, he was killed when Cassie was two.'

'So you know what your husband did?'

'Yes, I know everything.'

'We have to go, it's been a long tiring few days,' Harry put his arm around his mother and sister, 'Stay close until we get out of here.'

The group pushed themselves through the crowd, but everyone started calling welcome home to Harry and his mother as they applauded. They got outside, Harry hugged Hermione and Ron, shook her parents hands before taking his mother and sister to Hogwarts.

'Oh look at it Harry, it's so damaged,' Lily stared up at the castle she knew from her younger years.

'Yeah, but parts have already been fixed. It'll get there mum, it's going to take time, that's all. Come on, I need to find McGonagall so she can show us to our rooms.'

Harry, Lily and Cassie walked towards the castle when Hagrid ran over, ''arry,' he was hugging Harry.

'Can't…breathe…Hagrid.'

'Sorry 'arry,' Hagrid gave a sheepish smile, 'Ya just vanished, then rumours you were killed. Minerva told me what Dumbledore said, but I missed you, so did Grawpy.'

'I missed you too Hagrid, but say hello to my mother, you did know her.'

'Lily,' Hagrid sniffed then he was being hugged by Lily which made him sniff again.

'Hagrid, it's so good to see you, you haven't changed.'

'Just got older Lily and who is this cute thing?'

'My sister, Cassie,' Harry said with pride in his voice as he beamed down at his sister.

'Hello Hagrid, Harry's told me a lot about you.'

'Don't believe everything he has to say, but I'll make sure to look after you while you're here.'

'Can't get better protection than Hagrid Cassie. But Hagrid, we have to get settled, we'll talk later, okay?'

'I'll be here 'arry,' Hagrid hugged Harry again then walked off.

'He seems to care about you Harry.'

'He does mum, we're good friends, come on,' Harry led his mother and sister into the castle, 'There she is,' Harry smiled, 'Professor.'

Minerva turned, 'Oh my, Lily,' Minerva hurried over and hugged her, 'Oh you came home.'

'Yes, I had to once I knew who I was. Oh but Minerva, Hogwarts, look at the damage.'

'We will fix it Lily and this old castle will look as good as ever.'

'Professor, I want you to meet my sister Cassie, she'll be starting here in September.'

'It's nice to meet you Cassie.'

'Nice to meet you as well professor, Harry said you're the headmistress now?'

'Yes I am. Let me show you to your rooms, I had the house elves get them ready for you. Harry you will have a room right beside your mother and sister.'

'Thanks professor.'

The walked up the rubble strewn staircases to the third floor where Minerva tapped two seconds of walls. She left them to get settled and unpack but expected them to join the staff table for dinner in a couple of hours. Harry went to his room unpacked quickly then went back to his mother and sisters room.

'Are you unpacked?'

'All done, show me around Harry, it's been so long?'

'Okay, we just have to be careful, there's still a lot of damage,' Harry takes his mother's hand and his sisters and lead them both back downstairs and into the great hall, 'It finished in here, it was almost completely destroyed, but as you can see, it's almost repaired.'

'What's this room used for Harry?' Cassie asks as she looks around.

'It's the great hall where everyone eats. Those four tables are the house tables, Gryffindor,' Harry points, 'Where I sit, then Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

'There's strange names, tell me about them?'

Harry looks at his mother, 'Their named after the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. They came together over a thousand years ago and built this place so they could teach all magical children.'

'But Slytherin wanted to only teach purebloods, so he argued with the others then left.'

'So where will I go?'

'You don't find out until you start, then you will be sorted by the sorting hat. The hat looks into your mind to see where you belong. Each house is different and takes different children who suit them.'

'Yes, like Potter is the golden boy of Gryffindor.'

Harry whirled around, 'Malfoy.'

'Potter,' he nods, 'I have been hoping to see you and even though I want to throw up saying this, but thank you, for what you told the minister.'

'I bet that was hard Malfoy.'

'Extremely, having to thank the chosen one,' Draco grimaced but he gave Harry a small smile then held out his hand, 'It wasn't as bad as I thought.'

Harry shook his hand, 'You're not as bad as you make everyone believe. But I need to thank you as well, for not identifying me to your father and Bellatrix. Your actions saved our lives, so thanks Malfoy.'

'You're welcome, just so you know, I'm staying here with Severus since my parents are locked up and our home seized. So you might have to get used to seeing me around, again.'

'Yes, it seems I will, but you know what Malfoy, after all that's happened, I think I can stand to see that sneering face of yours all the time.'

'And me seeing your smug look,' Draco nodded to Lily and Cassie before turning and leaving the great hall.

Harry stood staring after Malfoy, 'I see that look Harry, he is very nice looking,' Lily smiled.

'Don't think about it mum, Malfoy and I hate each other, it doesn't matter that he's gorgeous. Now let me finish reminding you of everything you haven't seen in a long time.' Harry put his arm around his mother and sister and led them outside to show his sister where she was going to be spending a lot of her time and his mother who he could see was remembering her times at Hogwarts. He also saw a sadness come over her and realised she was thinking of her times with her husband, James Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

That evening Harry, Lily and Cassie stepped into the great hall to see all the staff sitting at the staff table, but some of Harry's friends were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

'Hi, what are all you doing here?' Harry beamed.

'We've been helping repair the castle while you've been lazing around on a beach in another country,' Neville smirked.

'Hardly, but let me introduce all of you. Mum, Cassie, this is Neville Longbottom,' Harry points, 'Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Padma and Parvati Patil, everyone this is my mother Lily Potter Collins and my sister Cassie.'

'Sister,' Seamus blurted out, then everyone shook hands with Lily.

'Yep, I have a little sister.'

'Lily, why don't you let Cassie sit with Harry and his friends, you come join the staff. Some are anxious to see you,' Minerva suggested.

'Alright Minerva, thank you,' Lily turned to her two children, 'If you need me, I won't be far.'

'I'll be fine mum, I've looked after myself for years and I'll keep Cassie entertained. Now go eat and catch up with everyone,' Harry hugs his mother then Cassie does before they sit.

'I thought you were going to say keep Cassie safe, that is normally what you would say Harry,' Neville smirked again.

'She will be safe, always.'

'Harry's already said he's going to be protective,' Cassie shrugs.

'You'll also have the DA to keep an eye on you. We can't have the youngest Potter being upset can we?' Seamus grinned making Harry roll his eyes while Cassie laughed.

'I think I like your friends Harry.'

'You'll learn sis, once you get to know them properly, they will annoy the shit out of you.'

'Harry Potter,' Luna scolds, 'We do not annoy, we care, remember that.'

Harry hugs Luna, 'I know Luna, just teasing. How's your dad doing?'

'Good, rebuilding the house and getting the Quibbler up and running.'

'I'm glad, what about your gran Neville, is she okay?'

'More than okay, she never stops, she's been helping at the ministry.'

'Oh I pity any supporters that go after her.'

'Hey, we heard a rumour that Ginny is with Lee, what's going on, you two were together?' Dean asked.

'She came to me one day and said she had feelings for someone else, Lee Jordan. I know why she didn't wait for me.'

'Okay, why because she was obsessed with you?' Hannah asked.

'Sex, she wanted it I said no because she was too young. Seems Lee didn't think she was. Anyway, that's the past and I want to forget about her. After two disastrous attempts with girls, I'm going to date blokes from now on, I should have more luck. Girls make the best friends, so blokes will be the ones I get to snog.'

'Don't look at any of us, we like girls,' Seamus smirked.

'I'm not looking at anyone, especially not my mates.'

'Harry was looking at someone earlier,' Cassie smiles.

'Oh, who?' Neville smiles but everyone is gazing at Harry.

'Thanks sis, this is not going to go down well,' Harry grimaced, 'I just think he's cute.'

'You said gorgeous, not cute,' Cassie said.

'Oh Harry, now you know what it's like to have a little sister. They can never keep anything to themselves,' Seamus said, 'So who is she talking about?'

Harry lowered his head, 'Malfoy,' he said softly.

'I think I need my hearing checked, I thought you said Malfoy,' Neville said.

Harry slowly looked up, 'I did say Malfoy, well look at him, his absolutely gorgeous. That hair, that perfect pale skin, those grey eyes,' Harry groaned.

'That is a nice thing to hear Potter, something I didn't expect from you though.'

Harry groaned as he pulled a face making his friends and sister laugh. Slowly Harry turned and saw Malfoy smirking at him.

'What are you doing here?'

Draco could see Harry was embarrassed at being caught out, 'Actually, could we have a word in private Potter?'

'Why do you call my brother by his last name?'

'Brother,' Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry.

'Yes, she's my sister. But yeah, we can talk.'

'Hey, he didn't answer me,' Cassie pouted.

'You're brother and I have been enemies for years, we always called each other by our last names, don't we Potter?'

'We do Malfoy, let's talk,' Harry looked at his friends then his sister, 'Keep her safe or I'll hex the lot of you.'

All Harry's friends threw something at Harry making him laugh before he followed Malfoy out of the great hall. Harry had no idea where they were going until they stepped into one of the unused classrooms on the ground floor. As Harry turned to face Malfoy, his lips were being crushed and hands were running up and down his back. Harry groaned as his lips parted then groaned again as Malfoy's tongue slipped into his mouth, Harry slipped his tongue into Malfoy as their kiss was becoming hot and hungry, their hands all over each other. Then they pulled apart, both panting heavily.

'Shit,' Harry said still panting as he stared at Draco Malfoy, 'Why?'

'I thought the same about you, have for a while. You were going out with the Weasley girl and I had to keep up my pretense of being a death eater.'

'Malfoy, um Draco,' Harry blew out a huge breathe, 'We're so different.'

'Sometimes that's a good thing. Don't you want to give it a try, see what happens?'

Harry kept staring into Draco's eyes, then took his hand, 'Yeah, I do, but what will everyone say?'

'Do you really care?'

'No, but it might be awkward, at least for a while. What about you, will you handle that?'

'I can handle anything, I thought you knew that about me.'

'I suppose. So it looks like we're dating then.'

'Yes, it does, I'm not sure how Severus will take it.'

'Why are you staying with him, he's just a teacher?'

'He's my godfather, we never let anyone know as it might have caused problems. It's like how he kept his secret about protecting you because it would have been dangerous.'

'So that's why he let you get away with everything in class?'

'That and to give you a hard time, only to make it look good. He actually regrets saying and doing all that to you. But you knew how the dark lord could look into anyone's mind, if he found out Severus actually helped you, he would have been killed.'

'I get that, but why don't you call him by his name, his dead, he can't hurt you anymore?'

'True, I suppose it was the way I was raised, to show respect for our lord. That's how my father put it.'

'Okay, but your father is locked up, Voldemort is dead, it's time to be you Draco, not who your father wants you to be.'

'I am trying, but a lifetime of him telling me how I should behave will take a while for me to forget.'

'Yeah, I suppose it will. But I'm hungry, you want to sit with me and eat?'

'Naturally, you are my boyfriend,' Draco smirked, then they were kissing again, hot, wet, hungry kisses that were becoming very passionate but neither of them cared, all they did care about was the feel of the other, their lips, their tongues and their bodies pressed against the other, feeling everything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Draco held hands as they walked into the hall and over to the Gryffindor table, all eyes were wide staring at the both of them.

'Okay, Ron is not going to like that,' Neville raised his eyebrows.

'He'll have to get used to it, we're dating,' Harry and Draco sat together, Cassie on Harry's other side, 'What's that look for little sis?'

'I just knew it, mum and I said it after seeing the way you looked at him.'

'Okay, but from now on Cassie, keep things to yourself please.'

'No, little sisters are supposed to be annoying to their big brothers.'

'She's got you there babe,' Draco smirked making Harry laugh.

'Babe, blimey, I've been called some names over the years but babe isn't one I thought I'd ever hear. Anyway, Draco, meet my sister Cassandra Potter Collins, Cassie, meet Draco, or Draconis Lucius Malfoy is his full name.'

'It's nice to meet you Cassie, sorry to say, but you have your brother's hair. He always looked like someone has been running their fingers through it, it was so messy.'

Cassie giggled, 'It's nice to meet you, it's probably why Harry likes you, your hair is neat and tidy. Imagine if you two have kids, blond with green eyes or grey eyes with black hair, they'll be cute.'

'Cassie,' Harry scowled but his friends laughed, 'We just started dating, give us a break,' Harry looked at his friends, 'How do I cope with a little sister?'

Everyone laughed again, 'With a lot of patience and learning not to tell them anything,' Hannah said.

'How did you know my full name?'

'Dumbledore,' Harry shrugged, 'We talked a lot and he knew things that no one else did, but he knew I would keep certain details to myself.'

'Like my parents, how you found out about them?' Neville asked.

'Yes, he just made me promise to never tell anyone and I didn't. But when we bumped into you that day at St Mungo's with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, I realised they worked out something was wrong with them, so I explained, but they said they'd keep it to themselves as well.'

'Potter.'

Harry turned, 'Oh um professor,' Harry slowly stood up, 'You're okay?'

'Yes, thanks to you,' Severus looked down at his godson, 'Why are you sitting here Draco?'

'Harry and I are dating and don't start Severus. You know I've had feelings for him for a while.'

'You're old enough to date whomever you wish, just expect a lot of unpleasant talk about the pair of you. But Potter, I want to ask if it would be alright to speak with your mother? As you know we used to be close friends when we were children.'

'Um, I don't mind, but it's really up to my mother. You two did have a fight, so that will have to be worked out.'

'Yes, I realise that, but thank you.'

'Um, I wanted to thank you, for the memories, he'd still be here if it wasn't for you,' Harry stuck his hand out and Snape shook it.

'Then I think we are even Potter, as long as you treat my godson well, then I'm fine with this relationship,' Snape nodded curtly before he turned and walked towards the staff table.

'What in the name of merlin was that about Harry?' Neville asked.

'Oh, um, well, Snape and my mother grew up together, they were best friends, but had a falling out in their sixth year. I can't go into it, it's their private business.'

'What about what you just said about him still being here?' Seamus asked.

'Voldemort wanted to kill Snape, Hermione, Ron and I were watching but we couldn't do anything to stop it. He set Nagini on him to kill then left. I went in and he gave me some memories, I thought he died. After Voldemort was dead I went back to retrieve his body, but found him barely alive. But it's true, the memory he gave me was a vital bit of information that Dumbledore asked Snape to pass onto me. Again something I can't talk about, but it is thanks to Snape that he was finally killed.'

'There has been so much secrecy, so much deception,' Neville sighs.

'Yeah, there has, hopefully that's all finished now. You know I trust all of you but this is something Dumbledore made sure I never told anyone, I can't break that promise.'

'We're not asking you to Harry, so don't let it worry you. We all knew it was going to be you in the end and we knew you were told things you couldn't tell us, so we're good,' Padma said kindly.

'Thanks.'

'So you're boyfriend's godfather is Snape, you're going to have to get used to seeing him. Will you handle that Harry?' Parvati asked to chuckles from their friends.

'I'll have no choice.'

'Harry, the way that man is looking at mum,' Cassie said softly.

Harry turned, then sighs, 'He was in love with her a long time ago Cassie, I think he still has feelings for her. Let's not worry about it for now, okay?' Harry kissed his sister on the head.

'Harry, what if they get together, he'll be your father, or step father?' Neville said and all the friends including Draco laughed at the shock on Harry's face

'Oh Harry, what are you in for now?' Draco asked but put his arm around Harry.

'No, there's no way, I won't allow that to happen.'

'At least we know why he treated you worse than us, you look like your dad,' Dean said.

'Yeah, I know, I worked that out. My father married the woman he loved, I look like him,' Harry grimaced, then banged his head on the table, 'I think I'd rather be facing Voldemort again,' Harry banged his head again, 'No, no, no, no, no, that can't happen, it can't.'

'You'll give yourself brain damage doing that Harry and we haven't even shagged yet.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'There is a young girl here Draco, so watch what you say.'

'I never said anything she couldn't handle hearing,' Draco rubbed the red mark on Harry's forehead, 'Now stop acting like a child Potter and start acting like the saviour.'

Harry growled as he scowled, 'Stop with the names…ferret.'

Draco laughed, 'I knew that would come back at me. Alright, no names, no sneering, no sniping, no hexing, but lots of snogging.'

Harry grinned, 'I'll agree to that.'

'So is that why Snape let you get away with everything in class Draco?' Susan asked.

'Yes, he was never able to say no to me, we've always been close.'

'So he will be one of my teachers, won't he Harry?' Cassie asked, looking worried.

'Yep, for defence against the dark arts, but I'm going to have words with him about you because if he does treat you like he treated us I might just curse him. It's all changed now, he doesn't need to pretend anymore, so he shouldn't, but I'm still going to say something.'

'You don't need to, we spoke last week about that. He said all the students will see a change in him. So you don't need to start protecting your sister Harry, she'll be fine. But just think, if Severus and your mum get together, then Cassie will be his step daughter, he'll probably spoil her, you, not so much, you're older and you still look like your father.'

Everyone laughed again as Harry grimaced then glanced up at the staff table where Snape and his mother were laughing, Snape was actually laughing and his mother was smiling at him. Harry groaned again before turning away, resigned that he might have to put up with Snape being around something he never thought possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After Harry kissed his mother and sister at their door, Harry went to his room where Draco was waiting for him. They wanted some privacy to talk and naturally to snog, but their snogging became more passionately and they ended up naked in Harry's bed, touching, kissing, licking, stroking, sucking, caressing before finally shagging.

Harry wakes to loud giggles, he opens his eyes to see his sister standing at the door but looking the other way, Harry quickly pulls up the sheet to cover him and Draco.

'You should knock Cassie.'

'Sorry, I didn't know Draco was here.'

'Okay, next time knock, now what did you want?'

'Mum wants to know if you would take us to look for a house?'

'Yeah, sure, give me an hour and I'll meet you down in the great hall.'

'Okay and sorry again, I'll knock next time,' Cassie giggled again then hurried from the room.

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed, he saw grey eyes staring at him, 'Sorry about that.'

'It's fine, you weren't expecting her to barge in. At least we're covered.'

'We weren't, I pulled the covers up when I saw her, she got an eyeful.'

'Yes, she did,' Draco slipped his hand down under the covers, 'And I have a handful.'

Harry groaned, 'I have to meet my mother in an hour.'

'That's plenty of time, and you can't say you don't want me.'

Harry laughed then rolled until he had Draco pinned beneath him, 'No, I can't.'

Just over an hour later Harry and Draco step into the great hall, they sat again with some of Harry's friends and his sister who blushed brightly.

'Why is your sister going bright red?' Neville asked.

'She never knocked and just walked into my room.'

'So you weren't covered or something?' Hannah asked.

'He wasn't alone and no we weren't covered,' Draco smiled down at Cassie who blushed again, 'She got to see more than she should have.'

'I didn't know Draco was going to stay.'

'We didn't expect it either, it just happened, now let's forget it and knock next time sis.' Harry started dishing up his breakfast as Draco did the same, Harry took a piece of bacon off his sister's place and popped it into his mouth making her giggle, 'You're a giggler aren't you?'

'No, well, not normally, but you're funny.'

'Yeah, funny strange,' Draco smirked.

'You didn't think I was so strange this morning.'

'Do not say it Potter,' Draco sneered then whispered, 'Or I'll have to say a few things that you said to me.'

'Alright, let's just keep our private life quiet or they'll never let us hear the end of it.'

'Harry,' Lily smiled down at her son, 'Are you going to introduce us?'

'Oh right,' Harry stood up with Draco, 'Mum, this is Draco Malfoy, Dra, my mother Lily Potter Collins.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Collins,' Draco shook her hand.

'Very nice too meet you as well Draco. If you're not doing anything, would you like to come with us while we look for a house?'

Draco looked at Harry, 'You can if you want.'

'Then I want,' Draco smirked.

'Harry, would it be alright if Severus came with us, we're catching up?'

Harry groaned softly but heard all his friends laugh, 'Bloody hell.'

'Harry, language.'

'Oh Mrs. Collins, I think you will be telling Harry off quite a lot for that,' Neville chuckled, 'Since he was alone for years, sometimes he would just let loose because he knew his parents wouldn't receive disturbing letters from Dumbledore, not like the rest of us.'

'Then I will have to teach my son that it's not nice to swear. Now you did not answer me Harry, do you mind if Severus comes with us?'

'No,' Harry groaned, 'He's your friend, I'll just put up with it.'

'Thank you and you might have to, we're renewing our friendship. I'll just go see if he's finished eating.'

Harry groaned loudly to laughter from his friends, 'No, this can't be happening.'

'Harry babe,' Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist, 'You know you can't control how anyone feels, if you did do you think we'd be snogging, no, we'd be hexing each other.'

'I know, but Snape. If my mother wants to shag anyone why does it have to be Snape?'

'Hey mate, normally we could say the same about you. You're shagging Malfoy, a bloody Slytherin,' Seamus said but smiled at Draco so he knew he was just having some fun.

'Did I hear right Harry?' Lily asked as she stepped behind him.

Harry blushed making his friends, Draco and his sister laugh, 'I forgot to knock and saw them,' Cassie said smiling up at Harry.

'Cassie,' Harry groaned, 'please learn to keep your mouth shut or I'll feed you to Aragog's family.'

'Who's Aragog?' Cassie asked innocently.

'A giant spider that lives in the forbidden forest,' Neville said, 'But Harry, you never answered your mother.'

'He's right son, you never did, care to explain.'

'Okay, look, I'm used to doing what I want when I want, I'm not used to answering for my actions. So can you just ease me into this family thing mum?'

'Yes, I suppose I can, but you and Draco just got together, that is too soon for sex.'

'After my life, I take my good times when I can because I never knew if I would be alive from one minute to the next. Draco and I like each other, we have for a while, we just never realised it or could show it. But I am an adult mum, and if you say something about us, then I'll start. I'm not one to just sit back and shut up.'

'Harry, easy,' Draco said tightening his hold.

'Sorry, but all this is new to me as well, it's going to take me a while to get used to it, especially in regards to my personal life.'

'Then I'm sure there will be quite a few arguments between us. You are so like your father, I didn't see it until now.'

'Oh great, so Snape was right, that's all I need.'

'Actually Potter I was not always right, yes you do have some of your father's more irritating traits, but you are a lot like your mother. I might have had a go at you a lot over the years, but not once did you show you feared me, not like others. You also stood up to me even though you knew what I would do, that is all your mother.'

'So we're both a bit strong willed which will make this relationship interesting,' Harry moved to his mother and hugged her, 'Sorry, give me a chance.'

'I will, but it is too soon for sex.'

'Lily, let Harry and Draco be, you have heard what all of these young people went through. They deserve to have some fun now they can,' Severus said.

'Alright, that is one thing I wouldn't normally let go, but I will.'

'Thanks, now let's forget about my private life and go house hunting,' Harry turned to his friends and saw them all smirking or grinning at him, 'Yeah, yeah, don't say it DA or I might just hex the lot of you, go do some work.'

'Yes boss,' they all echoed giving Harry a salute which made Harry laugh, Draco made a disgusting sound, Cassie giggled while Lily and Severus just smiled at the group of young people that had helped save their world.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry holding hands with Draco and his sister, his mother and Snape behind, they went to a few real estates before they found a home that might suit them. Harry thought it might be a bit big, but as his mother said, he was an adult and would probably like some space to entertain his friends and once she was reacquainted with some of her old friends she would need her own space for that.

So the woman showing them around, unlocked the door to allow Harry and his family to enter but she kept gazing at Harry.

'Still famous Potter,' Draco smirked but made Cassie giggle.

'If this is going to work Malfoy, we are going to need to get a few things straight.'

'Stop being so serious, I'm sure even the chosen one can see a joke that is aimed at him for fun.'

'Sorry, but can you stop the names, I really hate those names.'

'Alright, no names and I'm sorry as well. I do forget that you're whole life has been serious, you never had a lot of time to just have fun.'

'No, not a lot, well, when Gryffindor beat Slytherin, I thoroughly enjoyed that.'

Draco scowled, 'Yes, and you liked to remind me how often that happened.'

'Are you going to play for the last time?'

'I've been considering it, I spoke with McGonagall and she said if I do I will be captain as I'm the only one left from the original team.' Draco smiled.

'I'm going to play, I have to, my last year at Hogwarts, I have to try for that cup.'

'That sounds like a normal conversation,' Severus said as he stepped behind the two young men with Lily and Cassie.

'Quidditch talk, yeah, I suppose you can't get any more normal for anyone that likes to play.'

'I'm sure you and Draco will have a dangerous time on the pitch, like always Potter. But this year, try not to kill each other.'

'All we can do is try Severus,' Draco smirked at Harry making Cassie giggle, 'You're sister is a giggler.'

'Yeah, she is, so what do you think of the house mum?'

'I like it, but you never really looked at it Harry.'

'Well think about it, I'll probably get my own place eventually, so this will be yours, I'm just paying for it.'

'You're buying this house for your mother?' Severus asked.

'Yeah, with the money Sirius left me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he loved my mother. So you see mum, it's you that has to like it and I'm not really one for so much niceness,' Harry shrugged.

'You do know that I will be paying a visit to my sister about the way she treated you.'

Harry grimaced, 'It's the past, can't we just forget about them?'

'No, as your mother she is going to get a piece of my mind and it will be lucky if I don't hex her. She was always a nasty person, seems years never changed her.'

Harry sighed, 'I saw how she was in Snape's memory, she's worse, a lot worse. Anyway, back to the house, do you want this one?'

'Yes, I think it's lovely. You know I can afford a smaller house Harry, you don't need to buy this one.'

'No, I want to and I can afford it. So how about we work on all the paperwork then you can start organising your furniture to be transferred here from storage?'

'Alright,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek, 'Thank you, but you are living at home for a while. You are much too young to be living alone.'

'Oh god,' Harry rolled his eyes, 'I'm an adult and I just fought a war, I think I'm old enough to do what I want.'

'You need your mother, you never had a proper upbringing, so I can at least do what I can before you end up with more bad habits, especially if they are like your father.'

'More like Sirius,' Harry grinned, 'I loved his mischievous side and his sneakiness.'

'Yes, I might have loved Sirius, but he got your father into more trouble than anyone else I know.'

'Sounds like fun.'

'Harry,' Lily scolded.

'You have to get used to how mothers are Harry, my mother sounds a lot like yours.'

'Okay, I'll listen to my mother. Let's go buy the house,' Harry rolled his eyes again making Cassie giggle, 'I might have to come up with something for your giggling, sis.'

'I think she's cute when she giggles.'

'Oh thanks Draco, you and Cassie are going to team up on me, aren't you?'

'Naturally, it was me and Severus, now me and Cassie. You know we have to give you a hard time.'

'Expect it back then.'

'I hope so,' Draco drawled seductively.

'It seems your godson needs a strong hand as well Severus, we might need to get together and speak about these two young men.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry groaned, 'Forget it, let's just get this done so I can go drown myself.'

Cassie giggled, Draco laughed as he slipped his arm around Harry and they all left the house.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron stepped into the great hall, 'Hey, do you know where Harry is?' Ron asked.

'Yep, went with his mother to buy a house. Why don't you hang around, it's nearly dinner time, I'm sure they won't be much longer?' Neville suggested but heard his friends chuckling quietly.

'Yeah, we can do that, but what's so funny?'

'You'll see, but we can't tell you,' Seamus smirked, 'This is the biggest surprise you'll ever get, we have to see your reaction to it.'

'I'm not sure I want to, come on, what's going on?' Ron looked at all his friends wondering why they were acting so strange.

'We're not saying, you'll see soon enough. Let's all sit, it's almost dinner time and Hermione can fill us in on her parents,' Neville said.

The group all went to the Gryffindor table and sat, Hermione explained how her parents are staying with her aunt until they can buy a new home and then they will work on a new dental business. They started eating the moment the food arrived, and were half way through when Harry, Lily, Cassie, Severus and Draco stepped into the hall.

'Thank you again Harry, we'll get everything else done tomorrow. Severus is going to give us a hand.'

Harry made sure he wasn't facing Snape when he groaned silently as he pulled a face, but the friends all chuckled softly.

'Do you wish to say something Mr. Potter?' Severus asked.

'Um, no, I'm fine, mum, go eat,' Harry said quickly then hugged her before sitting down, Draco on one side Cassie on the other, 'Next time don't laugh.'

'But to know you have to spend time with Snape Harry, that's just hilarious,' Susan said still chuckling.

'So that's what this lot was on about, Snape?' Ron asked but glanced at Malfoy, 'And why is he sitting here?'

'It wasn't Snape we were talking about,' Neville said smirking at Harry, 'It's time Harry, you have to tell him.'

'I was planning on it,' Harry turned to Draco, put his arm around him before facing Ron and Hermione, 'We're dating so from now on Ron, no names okay.'

The whole table broke up laughing at Ron's face, 'You know babe, if Weasley's ear's get any redder they will be brighter than his hair.'

'You know what Dra, I think you're right. Ron snap out of it, I'm dating Draco not fighting Voldemort again.

'You shit Potter,' Ron punched Harry's arm, 'You could have warned me before just springing it on me,' he heard Hermione laugh, 'What are you laughing at?'

'I knew, I just knew Harry and Draco liked each other, it was too obvious. All their fights and arguments were suppressed feelings, a lot like us when you come to think about it Ron.'

'It's true, we both realised there were feelings behind all those snide comments. So we've been talking, getting to know each other, right babe?' Draco asked.

'Not to mention shagging then getting in trouble by his mother,' Seamus laughed.

'Shagging,' Ron gaped at Harry making everyone laugh again, so for the next few minutes they couldn't help winding Ron up even Cassie who told her brothers friends how she walked in on the that morning making Harry and Draco blush. Cassie giggled again the rest laughed because all Ron could do was sit there staring at Harry with his mouth open.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Ron had finally got around to explaining to Harry about the dinner his mother wanted to put on for the family and Hermione's parents, but she wants to meet Harry's mother as well. So after explaining that Draco would be with him which made Ron grimace, the others all said that maybe Snape would go with Lily which made Ron choke on the last of his food and Harry grimace.

The following day, Harry with his mother, sister, boyfriend and Snape all went to organise to transfer the furniture to the new house. While Snape helped his mother levitate everything into the places Lily pointed, Harry went with Draco to buy his own bedroom furniture. He had no idea about buying this type of stuff, so Draco helped with suggestions until Harry came upon a beautiful four poster bed made of mahogany. Harry figured it suited a bloke more than a woman but since he was dating Draco it worked. So he paid and everything was sent to the house before the finished shopping for some more personal products with Draco suggesting all types of male products, like moisturizers and better hair care products that might help make Harry's hair lie flat. Harry laughed and ended up ruffling Draco's perfectly styled hair which made Draco growl before tidying himself up. Finally Harry admitted that he would like some better clothes, something dressier than just jeans or robes, so again Draco helped Harry with suggestions.

Harry, his mother and Cassie stayed at Hogwarts for another night as Lily was still renewing her old friendships with the staff. Harry knew it was also to do with Snape which made him groan again and naturally Cassie giggled.

Lily did ask if Severus could join them when they went to dinner at the Weasley's home, again making Harry groan but finally relented so he sent an owl to Molly Weasley so she would know there would be another guest at dinner.

Harry stepped into the living room part of his mother's room and saw his sister and mother waiting for them.

'Before we go, I need to say something here.'

'Is this about my friendship with Severus?'

'Partly, even though I really don't want to spend my personal time with him, you do, so I will. I just want you to give me the same curtesy when it comes to Draco. There will be times he will stay with me, overnight. You've read a bit about what's been going on and I was serious about what I said. I never knew what could happen from one day to the next, so my life has been about taking the good times when I can, this is no different. So can you please just not go on about us having sex?'

Lily stepped over to Harry, 'I won't even if I still think it's too soon. Severus actually spoke to me about this, how you are an adult, someone that does like to make up their own mind about the way you live. It's just that you're my son and I missed so much time with you, so I can't help mothering you a bit. Surely Molly Weasley did the same, you said you stayed with the family a lot.'

'She tried, but since I wasn't her son I ignored her most of the time. I always listened to Sirius though.'

'Because you came to think of him as a father.'

'Yeah, I did, but how did you know that?'

'Severus told me, he saw how close you two became.'

'We were close, but we're good, about Draco and I?'

'Yes, we are, I just don't want to see you get hurt.'

'I won't, but if that does happen, I'll handle it.'

'Alright, let's go, we have to stop by Severus' room first.'

'You do that, I'll meet you outside.'

Harry walked down the stone steps of the castle then stood looking around. Hagrid, Grawp and some of the helpers had cleaned up outside and now it looked like it always did. As he stood staring around at the grounds, arms slipped around his waist and Draco's chin rested on his shoulder making Harry smile.

'This is nice,' Harry put his hands over Draco's, holding them to his stomach.

'It is, but what were you thinking about?'

'Just this place, it was almost destroyed Dra, I didn't think it could be fixed, but it's coming back.'

'You really love Hogwarts don't you Harry?'

'Yeah I do, I called Hogwarts my first real home. I never thought of the Dursley's place as home, here I did. That very first night here, I felt like I belonged, like this was where I was meant to be. It was instant, the feelings I had for this place.'

'I suppose I can't understand, growing up with my parents in my own home. Was it that bad, with those muggles?'

'Worse,' Harry sighed but tightened his hold on the man that was holding him.

'That scar you have on your lower back, did you get it from him?'

Harry shook his head, 'Them, a lot of my scars are from them. I don't want to talk about them Dra.'

'You don't have to, I was just curious. My mother explained what he did that night, so I figured most of your scars came from him.'

'A few did. The only thing that marks your beautiful skin are the scars I gave you. I never knew what that spell did until that day.'

'You don't have to explain, Severus already did, how it was one of his spells that you used.'

Harry sighed but turned his Draco's arms, then put his hand over his chest, 'I'm really sorry about this, I got rid of the book after that.'

'It's the past, so let's forget about it, we both did a lot of things we're not particularly proud of, me more than you.'

'I did things that I never believed I could ever do but I suppose it was the dangerous times we were living in. It's hard to believe it's all over, that he's gone.'

'It is, I've been hearing about him since I was born, how he would rule our world, make it better. I can't believe I let them raise me with their beliefs.'

'Dra, they were your parents, kids are supposed to listen to their parents, even I know that and I never had parents to raise me. It's born in us to love them, but we're supposed to trust they know what is right, sometimes parents can fuck up just like the rest of us.'

'Harry, language,' Lily scolded as she came down the steps with Severus and Cassie.

Harry groaned quietly, Draco chuckled then he winked at Cassie who giggled which made Harry scowl knowing his boyfriend and sister were going to team up against him. Now he had his mother with Snape, Draco with Cassie, that thought made Harry groan again thinking, what has he gotten himself into. So even though he knew he was going to be scolded by his mother often, he wouldn't change it for the world. He had his mother back and he had a sister, he finally had a family that cared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'Let's go, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are,' Harry went to move, but Draco kept his arm around his waist making Harry relax, 'I'll have to take all of you, none of you have been there before.'

'I know where the Burrow is Potter, I can take your mother and sister.'

Harry shook his head in resignation, 'Okay, that'll help, thanks. Are you ready Dra?'

'Yes, so take me for a ride Potter just don't splinch us, I would hate to end up with your hair.'

Cassie giggled as Harry glared, 'I will not splinch us, I have never splinch Hermione and Ron, nor myself, I never splinch Dumbledore when I had to apparated him back. So I think you're perfect hair is safe with me Malfoy.'

'Oh you are so sensitive, you never used to let me get to you so easily.'

'Let's forget it or we'll never get to dinner,' Harry tightened his hold on Draco, saw Snape put his arms around his mother and take his sisters hand making him grimace. Harry turned quickly to he wouldn't see them, feeling that familiar suffocation.

Harry, Draco, Severus, Lily and Cassie arrived within seconds of each other, all staring up at the large and strange looking house. Harry lead the way inside and was hugged by Molly Weasley the moment he stepped into the house.

'Hi Mrs. Weasley.'

'Harry dear, we've missed you.'

'I missed you too, but I suppose I should introduce all of you,' Harry reached across and took his mother's hand, 'Mum, Cassie, this is Molly and Arthur Weasley, parents to this lot,' Harry smiled at all the Weasley's, 'You have Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, then Percy, George, you know Ron and Hermione, Ginny Weasley and Lee Jordon and you met the Grangers. This is Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, which is my godson, Teddy Lupin. Draco, professor Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.'

Lily stepped over to Molly and shook her hand, 'It's so nice to meet you and I wanted to thank you for being there for my son when I couldn't.'

'Oh Lily dear, no thanks necessary, Harry is like one of the family.'

'Why don't you all sit,' Arthur said smiling at Harry and his mother.

After everyone said hello they all sat down, Harry next to Hermione with Draco beside him and Cassie beside Draco, then Snape and his mother.

'I should introduce your godson to you Harry,' Andromeda smiled, 'Teddy this is Harry, remember, I showed you a picture of him.'

'Hello Teddy,' Harry smiled, 'He's like his father.'

'Yes he is.'

'Draco, you do know this is your aunt, don't you?' Harry said cautiously.

'Yes, hello aunt Andromeda, it's nice to meet you finally.'

'Draco, it's nice to meet you as well.'

'So Snape, why did you tag along to this little dinner?' Bill asked.

'Lily and I have been renewing our friendship, she thought that I would enjoy tonight.'

Harry noticed George, and Charlie glance at each other, 'Don't you two start.'

'Oh and what will you do about it Mr. Potter,' George smirked.

'You might just find out Georgie. But tell me what that look was for?'

'Oh I don't think so Harry.'

'These two have been whispering about something all night, can't get them to tell us what's going on,' Ron said.

'Yes, they are up to something, Charlie can be just as bad as George,' Molly said.

'It keeps life interesting mum.'

'Why do you have a lot of burns on your hands?' Cassie asked as she stared at Charlie.

'From Dragons, that's what I do, work with Dragons. Hasn't your brother told you?'

'I haven't got around to telling them everything Charlie, it'll take me forever.'

'You heard about how Harry was entered into the triwizard tournament by a death eater, I'm sure?'

'Yes, Harry explained then we read about it in one of the books he bought,' Lily said.

'I was one of the handlers that brought the Dragons over from Romania, where I live, or lived.'

'Aren't you going back Charlie?' Harry asked.

'No, going to hang around here, I got a job at one of the smaller reserves.'

'Can I see a Dragon?' Cassie asked.

'I'm sure your brother could work it out for you to visit me and I could show you a few Dragons.'

'Forget it, twice I've almost died from Dragons, I will not put my sister in danger.'

'I told you,' Ron smirked.

'What are you on about Ron?' Harry asked.

'You, being overprotective of your little sister, I think you know how we all feel about Ginny, being the youngest and only girl. That's why none of us liked to see you snogging her.'

'A lifetime ago, I only snog Draco now,' Harry turned his head sharply to his sister, 'Don't say it.'

Cassie giggled, Draco chuckled, 'I didn't say anything Harry.' she said sweetly.

'Say what because it must be interesting if Harry's putting his foot down with his sister,' George raised his eyebrows.

'She let everyone know that she walked in on Harry and Draco, they weren't covered,' Ron said making Harry groan as George, Bill and Charlie laugh.

'So she got to see the saviour in all his glory,' Charlie smirked.

'Stop with the names Charlie.'

'If you keep getting upset babe, everyone will keep saying them,' Draco said.

'I tell Harry that all the time Draco, he never listened to me. Maybe since you are shagging him he might listen to you,' Hermione said then chuckled at the look on Harry's face, 'What?'

'Okay, let's get off my private life please or I might start hexing. One good thing about dating Ginny, she taught me her bat bogey hex.'

'Ginny, you didn't?' Bill asked.

'I did so he could hex anyone that annoyed him.'

'I taught you that to protect yourself, not show everyone else,' Charlie said.

'You can't expect to keep spells to yourself Charlie, but I have one that I think you'll like,' Harry smirked then pointed his wand at Charlie, his face changed instantly so the skin disappeared and he ended up with Dragon scales, 'That suits you mate.'

'Blast Potter, fix my face or I'll never get another shag.'

'That might be a good thing Charlie boy. Isn't your mum always after you to settle down, now you might not have a choice.'

'I think he looks cute,' Cassie giggled as she blushed.

'Forget it sis, eyes off all boys for another twenty years.'

'Twenty years, I'm eleven, so a couple of years.'

'No, not until you're an adult at least.'

'Look at that babe, you stopped your sister giggling, now she scowls like you do. I think there's going to be a few good fights once you're sister learns everything at Hogwarts. Just so you know Cassie, professor Snape is very good, he'll teach you a lot of good spells you can use on your brother,' Draco smirked making Cassie giggle.

Harry growled softly, 'I can't win with you two, can I?'

'No,' Draco and Cassie said together making Cassie giggle and Draco laugh while Harry groaned which naturally started Ron, Hermione, George, Charlie and Bill laughing but Harry finally removed the spell from Charlie. Lily smiled as she watched her son with the family that he was raised with and realised Harry did have some good times, not a lot, but he did have good people around him as he was growing up.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'So Lily, are you settled in?' Charlie asked.

'We're moving into our home tomorrow, but it's good to be back.'

'Have you got any plans apart from getting to know your son?' Charlie smiled.

'Nothing just yet, catching up with people I haven't seen in a long time, that's all.'

'I think Charlie's interested,' Bill said quietly to his wife, but everyone heard.

'Don't think about it Charlie,' Harry glared.

'What, would you rather your mother date Snape than me?'

'To be honest, yes, I would.'

'Hang on, why would you pick professor Snape over Charlie?' Ron asked.

'Charlie likes to add notches to his bed post, I don't want my mother to be another conquest. At least professor Snape has cared about my mother for a long time, Charlie just shags anything that walks. He's told us enough.'

'I do not shag anything that walks, only gorgeous woman and your mother is gorgeous. So how about it Lily, interested?'

Lily smiled, 'Thank you for the compliment Charlie, but no, I'm not interested. I've been married twice and only ever slept with my husbands and only after we were married. Sex should never be casual, I keep telling Harry that.'

'Mum,' Harry growled, 'we talked about this remember.'

'Yes, alright Harry, I'll let it go even though I still think it's too soon.'

'I agree with you Lily, sex shouldn't be casual, I tried to teach my children that, Charlie is the worst,' Molly smiled at Lily.

'I think you're going to have your mum and my mum on you about shagging the ferret,' Ron said but smiled at Draco.

'I thought we said no names weasel king.'

'Why did you call Draco ferret?' Cassie asked making Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George laugh where Draco scowled.

'When my name was entered into the triwizard tournament by a death eater, he was posing as Mad-eye moody, an ex auror who Dumbledore hired to teach defence. Well Draco and I were having a go at each other, like always,' Harry smirked at Draco, 'As I went to walk away he was going to curse me while my back was turn. Mad-eye turned Draco into a pure white ferret, then bounced him around. Cedric and I were almost falling over laughing.'

'You forgot the best part Harry, Mad-eye put him down Crabbe's pants, is that when you knew you liked blokes Draco?' Ron asked making everyone at the table laugh.

'I knew before, but that was mortifying, Crabbe's pants stunk and he messed up my hair.'

'Oh poor baby,' Harry reached up and ruffled Draco's hair making him glare but everyone else laugh.

'I would like to see you as a ferret,' Cassie said sweetly.

'Don't think about it Miss Collins,' Draco shook his head but Cassie giggled again.

'So what's with weasel king?' Lily asked.

'Draco made up a song called Weasley is our king, but it was mocking me because I kept missing goals while I was keeping for Gryffindor.'

'The Gryffindor's turned it around on me though. When Ron made some spectacular saves they sung it with words that praised Ron and not put him down like my song did.'

'So you play quidditch too Ron?' Cassie asked excitedly.

'Draco, Ron, Ginny, Charlie and George all play or played. Ginny's a chaser, she was on my team. George was a beater when I first made the team and Charlie was a seeker like me and captain of Gryffindor when he was a student, Ron's my keeper. Draco's a seeker for Slytherin and he will be captain when we return. Cassie's a damn good little chaser, I've been practicing with her and giving her hints, she wants to get on the team.'

'As captain Harry, are you going to let her on just because she's your sister?' George smirked.

'I'll try out everyone and take the best, I want that cup, so I need the best team. Ginny is good enough to go professional, my records for most snitches caught still holds, Ron does some spectacular saves, so we'll see. But Cassie is good and being small helps, she was able to dodge me really easy.'

'Maybe we should get a game going here, see what she can do. Cassie on Harry's team, Ginny on my team, Ron as Harry's keeper, Bill usually keeps for me. George, which team will you want?' Charlie asked.

'Harry's, he always wins, Angelina will play.'

'I'm sure Seamus and Dean will. What about you Dra, but you can't take seeker, that's Charlie and me.'

'I could probably play chaser or beater.'

'It looks like we've got enough for two teams.'

'I hate watching all of you play, it's so dangerous,' Molly said, 'especially Harry, he scares the life out of me.'

'Oh, why?' Lily stared at her son.

'Harry dives and doesn't stop when the other seekers pull up, he goes that extra bit further, sometimes his feet scrap the ground before he pulls up.' Draco explained.

'It's fun, I love diving for the snitch.'

'You need to be careful Harry, I do want grandchildren one day.'

'Mum,' Harry groaned, 'Don't expect that to happen for a hell of a long time. I would like to work as a healer for a while.'

'A healer,' Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all said together, 'You wanted to be an auror, what changed?' Ron asked.

'Fighting for years, I don't want to do it anymore. So instead of causing the injuries, I can heal them.'

'I spoke with Harry about his choice of jobs. Since he had been explaining everything to me and why he thought an auror was the best job for his career, it was due to how he lived, what was going on in his life. So I asked him to take his time and think about what he would really like to do not what he happened to be good at due to what was going on.'

'Mum was right, being an auror would have suited me but since his dead my life is calmer and I like that, I don't want to go back to fighting, had enough of that to last me a lifetime.'

'You could do wonders as an auror Mr. Potter, you do have a lot of experience with dark witches and wizard, they never intimidated or scared you, that's a very rare ability to have,' Severus said.

'Did he just pay you a compliment Harry?' George asked.

'You know George, I think he did. Have I landed in alternate world or something?'

'If you wish I could go back to treating you as I used to.'

'No, it's all good, just don't shock me like that. I'm used to you sneering and having a go at me, not being all nice. I think my mother has something to do with this.'

'Your mother is gorgeous, who wouldn't change to get on her good side,' Charlie smirked.

'I don't care what you say Charlie, eyes off my mother or I might do what my father threatened to do to professor Snape.'

'I told you never to mention that Potter.'

'I never have and I didn't say what he was going to do, I don't even know if he did it. You threw me out before I found out.'

'Oh Harry, be careful, you can only push Severus so far,' Draco smirked.

'Sorry, I won't say it or do it, I'll work on something else to do to Charlie. Remus taught me some great spells to use, so did Sirius actually, their more fun.'

'Fun, I feel sorry for Charlie, I know what Sirius used to be like,' Lily smiled at her son, 'Let's stop with threatening everyone Harry.'

'There not threats, if I say I'll do something, I do it, but we'll forget that as long as Charlie keeps his eyes off you,' Harry glared at Charlie who just shrugged but gave him a very playful smile and Harry knew Charlie wasn't going to give up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

After saying goodnight to his mother and sister, Harry noticed Snape stayed next to his mother, so he knew Snape was hoping he could have a relationship with her. Draco could tell Harry did not want to leave Severus with his mother, so he said goodnight before pulling Harry into his room.

'You can't stop them if they want this Harry. You said it yourself, Severus cares about her, so he's not going to hurt her.'

'I said that so Charlie would back off, I don't want them seeing each other.'

'Harry, you asked your mother to treat you like an adult and not say anything about us, then start on her about dating. I know you and Severus were never fond of each other, but this is their lives, not yours.'

Harry sighed as he sat down, 'I know, but why him, she could meet someone nicer.'

'Severus is nice, you just never saw it because he had to play the part of a death eater and make him believe Severus hated you when he never did. Give him a chance to show his real self Harry otherwise you could end up ruining a relationship for your mother that she might want.'

Harry sighed again, 'Yeah, alright, I'll give him a go, but he better not hurt her.'

'I know this is all knew to you, but your mother can take care of herself and she has been married twice, so I'm sure she can handle Severus. But enough about them, how about we handle each other.'

Harry turned to look at Draco and couldn't help smiling, 'I never knew you could be so smart, smart arse yeah, I'm used to that.'

'Oh Potter, you haven't seen anything yet.'

Harry woke to loud knocking on his door, he's eyes reluctantly opened, he made sure he was covered and Draco was covered.

'Yeah, come in.'

'See, I knocked,' Cassie giggled, 'Mum wants to get settled in, so she asked how long will you be?'

'Give me an hour, I need a shower and breakfast.'

'Okay, is Draco coming?'

'I have no idea, I'll ask him when he wakes.'

'Okay,' Cassie smiled then leaves the room

Harry groaned, 'Sisters, are they always this annoying?'

'You're finding out they are, but admit it, you love it,' Draco smirked as he moved onto his side.

'I do, but why do they like getting up so early?'

'Again that's kids and mothers. Did you sleep late when you were eleven?'

'No but I was always forced to wake up early. I'm going to shower, mum wants to get settled into the house. Do you want to come?'

'I will especially if Severus goes too, I can keep you two from hexing each other.'

Harry groaned as he rolled off the bed, 'I have to get used to him don't I?'

'Yep, you do, but do you know you've got a cute arse Potter?'

Harry chuckled then wiggled his arse, 'As long as you like it especially since you are fucking it,' Harry stepped into the bathroom to Draco's laughter. He couldn't believe how his life had changed. From being dumped by his girlfriend, having no family, then a mother and sister and having a boyfriend, those thoughts made Harry laugh.

Draco showered then joined Harry for breakfast, 'What were you laughing about in the shower?'

'Oh, you heard Harry in the shower, means you must have spent the night again,' Neville smirked as he sat down.

'He did, I was laughing because how my life has changed. First I get dumped by my girlfriend, then I find my mother which gives me a sister then I have a boyfriend.'

'Yes, to no family and Ginny to a family and Draco, complete change of direction. So what are your plans for today mate?' Neville asked.

'We're moving into the house today, that's why I'm awake, seems mum wants to get an early start.'

'Yes, Cassie woke us again, but at least we were covered this time.'

'She also knocked, so she learned.'

'I reminded her to knock, your sister does not need to see that. Good morning sweetheart,' Lily kissed Harry's cheek making him grin, Neville and Draco laughed.

'Morning mum, I won't be long.'

'It's fine, take your time. You don't want to rush you're eating, you'll get indigestion.'

'I'm used to eating fast, or I would have starved to death.'

'What do you mean by that?'

Harry groaned silently kicking himself to opening his big mouth, 'Um, the Dursley's,' Harry looked down at his plate and started eating again.

'Explain please Harry.'

'Oh, she's using a mother's voice,' Draco bumped Harry's shoulder.

Harry groaned again, 'Okay, if I didn't eat quickly Dudley would take the food off my plate if he'd finished, or if they were having visitors, I had to eat some bread before being locked upstairs so no one knew I existed,' Harry said really fast, 'Now let's drop it.'

'Ah Severus, do you know where my sister lives?'

'Yes, Albus asked me to check on Potter occasionally, when he was busy, why?'

'I'm going to pay them a visit today, hitting and starving my son, they are not going to get away with that.'

'They never exactly starved me.'

'You hadn't eaten in four days when Fred, George and I rescued you,' Ron said as he sat down with Hermione.

'Thanks Ron,' Harry glared for a minute before carefully looking up at his mother and could tell she wanted an explanation, 'Fine, it's a long story, but I was locked in the room for something Dobby the house elf did, they put bars on the window, a flap in the bottom of the door to pass food through and only let me out morning and night. The first few days they gave me some basic food, like cold soup, then nothing, even Hedwig was locked up and my wand was locked downstairs with my trunk.'

'No one had heard from Harry and we were all very worried about him,' Hermione said sadly.

'So Fred, George and I took dads car and flew to Surry, we pulled the bars off the window, got Harry and Hedwig into the car while Fred picked the lock then went to get Harry's trunk. They told me what they found that night after Harry had gone to sleep.'

'Don't,' Harry said softly as he lowered his head. He knew it wouldn't do any good, his mother would want to know why he stopped Ron, so either he told his mother or Ron would have to. Harry realised he would need to explain.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Harry, sweetheart,' Lily sat down beside Harry, took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her, 'Tell me.'

Harry sighed, 'Until the letters from Hogwarts arrived they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, I was locked in there until it was time to work then locked up again.'

'They locked my son in a cupboard,' Lily wrapped her arms around Harry, 'They are going to be hexed so bad. How could my own sister treat you like that?'

'Mum, please,' Harry sighed but hugged his mother tightly, 'It's over, let's forget it okay,' as Harry let his mother go he saw Snape staring at him but the look was something Harry couldn't quite work out, 'Something wrong professor?'

'I used to believe you were a spoilt pampered little prince, shows how wrong I was. I apologise for the way I treated you. If I knew what you had been put through I would not have said half what I did.'

'Um, it's fine, I know why you did,' Harry looked back at his mother and saw Cassie with tears falling down her face, 'Hey sis, don't cry.'

'They hurt you.'

'Yeah, but it's all over now, so let's just forget it. We're moving in our home today, I have a very cute boyfriend and a very annoying sister and a very strict mother, life's great.'

Cassie giggled, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville chuckled because they knew what Harry was doing, he wanted to lighten the mood and get the subject off how he was treated as a kid. So when Harry and Draco finished breakfast they followed Lily, Severus and Cassie outside with Ron and Hermione following.

'This is nice Harry,' Ron said as he looked around.

'Big, but I suppose it's nice, the furniture is mum's.'

'Why don't you take your friends and show them your room Harry, I'm going to get the kitchen sorted out and then I'll work on what we're having for lunch.'

'Okay mum,' Harry took Draco's hand and led the way up the large staircase and down a long corridor to his room, 'Draco helped me pick out the furniture for in here.'

'It's very nice, very manly,' Hermione said.

'Well I am a man, so it suits,' Harry sat on the bed with Draco, while Ron and Hermione sat on the large sofa.

Downstairs Lily was unpacking her boxes with Severus helping, 'He's fine Lily.'

'How could they Sev, treat a small boy like that?'

'I don't know, we couldn't interfere, we just kept an eye on him. But none of us realised what was going on. Maybe if Albus knew he would have moved Harry from there to somewhere else.'

'Albus was a very powerful wizard Sev, surely he knew something wasn't quite right. I saw some pictures of how small Harry was compared to others the same age.'

'Yes, he was, I never knew why, when I remember how Potter and you were like at the same age, he was small for his size. I wish I knew, I would not have given him such a hard time. I just couldn't get passed who he looked like, I never considered he was being mistreated.'

'Tell me, did you ever seen him flinch or shy away from you or others that might have looked threatening?'

'No, now you come to think of it, your son was one of the only kids to not flinch when I loomed over him. It seems he got used to how he was treated so someone threatening wouldn't concern him in the slightest.'

'I know Harry won't like this, but he has some scars that I asked about. I thought Voldemort did them, but he said it was them,' Draco said softly as he entered the kitchen.

'What type of scars?' Lily asked.

'Some look like he was struck with something, from what I could see, but some look like those muggle healing things, you know, where they sew skin back together.'

'Stitches,' Lily took a couple of deep breaths, 'So it looks like they hit him hard as well.'

'Lily, calm down, your son is fine. But I want you to think about something even though Harry should never have been put through that,' Severus took Lily's hands and sat her down, 'Harry was raised rough, not given enough to eat, made to work, hit, that toughed him up. The moment he stepped into the magic world he was in constant danger but even as an eleven year old he was resourceful and able to deal with what was going on around him and what was happening to him. Those years in that house helped him survive everything the dark lord put him through. If Weasley, Longbottom even Draco was put through that I don't believe they would have survived that first encounter with the dark lord. At fourteen your son was able to hold his own against him, yes he was tortured, but he still managed to escape only to be nearly killed moments later. It was not a nice way for any boy to grow up, but it did help him survive. You can see that lot and scare the living daylights out of them, I'll go with you if you wish. But the main thing is, your son is alive and now you can mother him all you want.'

'I know Harry said to ease him into this, but I do believe he needs you and all your mothering, his just not used to it. He's used to just doing what he wants when he wants then just putting up with everything that he had done to him or put through. I better get back up there, I knew you needed to hear that, but Harry would never tell you,' Draco gave Lily Potter Collins a kindly smile then headed back up to his boyfriend's bedroom to find Cassie giggling as she sat beside her brother, 'So what set this sister of yours off this time?'

'Nothing specific, she just can't seem to stop giggling. Hermione, I know you were not like a lot of girls, but are girls usually like this?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I heard them giggle quite often, you saw Lavender, most were like that, giggling about one thing or another.'

'It is normal Harry, I used to hear a lot of the girls giggling, usually about liking some boy or another, the odd girl going on about another girl, it's quite normal,' Draco sat on the bed, but this time he sat up the end against the headboard making himself very comfortable which made Harry smiled and sit beside him as Cassie stretched out across the bottom of the bed and Hermione and Ron stayed on the sofa watching a scene they never thought they would, Harry with a boyfriend, Draco Malfoy and his little sister.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'Harry, lunch is ready, why don't you all come down?'

'Be right down mum.'

'That's going to take some getting used to, hearing you say that,' Ron said.

'It's still strange to say it, but let's go eat, I'm sure Ron's starving.'

Hermione giggled, 'Yes, he always is.'

'Hermione, you giggled, you don't giggle,' Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, 'What have you done to her?'

'Hey, I didn't do anything, I think you're sister is a bad influence.'

'Oh don't you two start,' Harry groaned making his sister giggle, 'Come on,' Harry and Draco joined hands as they left the room with Cassie running passed them, Hermione and Ron following. As the group sat down, Lily and Severus loaded the table with food and drinks for everyone, Harry watched how his mother and Snape interacted.

'Don't think about it because you can't stop it,' Draco whispered.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Since Harry said he wants to be a healer, what would you three like to do for work?' Lily asked.

'I've always wanted to be a healer, but I want to work in the mind damaged ward.'

'You and Harry will be working in the same place, that should be interesting,' Ron smirked, 'I still want to be an auror, but George asked if I could help him with the shop first, so I'll do that.'

'Hermione, what about you?' Harry asked.

'I'm still deciding, I'll wait until the end of the school year before I make up my mind.'

'What's this shop Ron?' Lily asked.

'My brothers opened a joke shop, Harry gave them his triwizard winnings to help them start it. But since Fred died, George can't run it alone, it ends up packed with customers.'

'Oh yes, I remember Harry mentioning that.'

'A joke shop, Harry, can you show me?' Cassie asked excitedly.

'When George opens it again I can, just be careful, some of their products are a little on the dangerous side.'

'They aren't dangerous Harry, their fun,' Ron said.

'Oh yeah, remember the chocolates with the love potion in it. I know it was the Meade that almost killed you but the way you were acting, you could have jumped off the astronomy tower if you could have impressed her.'

'Don't exaggerate.'

'I'm not, you were begging me to introduce you, you sat on my bed, grabbing me. But I'm glad it was you that ate them and not me.'

'They were yours.' Ron scowled.

'Yep, but I never planned to eat them. Hermione warned me how many girls wanted to slip me love potions, no thanks.'

'Are you saying I missed Weasley under the influence?' Draco smirked.

'Everyone missed it, I got him to Slughorn for an antidote, then he almost died.'

'Why, what happened?' Cassie asked.

'Actually that was my doing,' Draco said softly.

'You didn't want to, he threatened to kill you Draco and kill your mother,' Severus said.

Harry could see his mother and sister were curious but wasn't sure they should ask. 'Draco had been given the job of killing Dumbledore, under threat of death. So he imperius Madame Rosmerta to poison some Meade that Slughorn was buying for Dumbledore, as a gift. But when Ron had the antidote, Slughorn thought Ron could use a pick me up and he poured us all a glass of meade, Ron drank it before me and Slughorn did.'

'Slughorn panicked, so Harry raced to his potion cabinet and found a bezoar, he saved Ron's life,' Hermione said as she squeezed Ron's hand.

'Why were you involved with Voldemort Draco?' Lily asked.

Draco glanced up Harry's mother then Harry, 'His parents are death eaters, Draco was forced to become one, he never wanted to and as punishment for his father failing Voldemort, he gave Draco the job of killing Dumbledore or Voldemort would kill him then his parents. When I found out what he was made to do and why, I realise he didn't want to be involved, but you don't leave Voldemort.'

'No, you are a servant or you die,' Severus said.

'I think anyone would understand Draco, your parent's lives were in danger along with your own. But since I do know Albus died, who killed him?'

'I did,' Severus said, 'It's not as bad as it sounds Lily. Albus was dying, he had a cursed hand and I was able to slow it down, but not stop it. So he made me promise to kill him at the right time. I did not want to do it, but he said he wanted to die with dignity and not after Greyback or Bellatrix got hold of him in his weakened state.'

'See, at first I thought professor Snape killed him, I called him a coward. I didn't know the whole story at the time, I just saw him kill Dumbledore and I couldn't stop it. That night, at Hogwarts, Voldemort called a stop in the fighting, told me to go to him. Hermione, Ron and I went to find him, he was in the shrieking shake with professor Snape, then we watched as Voldemort set his snake on professor Snape. When Voldemort left, we went in, professor Snape gave me some memories before we thought he died. In it was Dumbledore telling Snape to kill him, and about some other stuff,' Harry said as he lowered his head.

'I saw pictures of death eaters, they had some type of tattoo on their arm,' Cassie said.

Draco lifted his sleeve, 'There called the dark mark, their burned into the skin. So even though he's gone, nothing can get rid of these. It was thanks to Harry that I wasn't sent to Azkaban and my mother was given minimum sentence and not life like my father.'

Severus pulled up his sleeve, 'I was a death eater, I wanted to be one, this was back when I was a teenager. When the prophecy was made about the dark lord and Harry, I changed sides, I went back to Albus, became his spy but the dark lord believed I was his. When Draco's father forced him to take the mark, I promised to keep him safe, I even made the unbreakable vow with his mother to do whatever I could to keep Draco alive because the dark lord wanted to punish Lucius for failing him, that punishment was his son's death for failing to kill Albus Dumbledore. Albus knew all this, he asked me to keep an eye on Draco that year. But once Harry killed the dark lord, the few that were not really death eaters were able to be free for the first time in years.'

'So you can't remove it?' Cassie said as she reached out and ran her finger along the dark mark on Severus Snape's arm.

'No, they were burned in and with the spells he used, it made sure we always felt him calling us and we would have no choice but to go to him.'

'Did it hurt?' Cassie asked.

'Yes, for about half an hour while the spell is being performed.'

'Um, why are you explaining all this?' Harry asked staring at his sister who was still touching the mark on Snape's arm.

'Isn't it better that your sister hears the truth from me than rumours that will be spread around Hogwarts?'

'Yeah, the truth is always better than lies and rumours. When he touched them, I felt it, the first time was in the graveyard,' Harry absently rubbed his scar but his eyes never left the dark mark and everyone realised he was remembering what had taken place the night Voldemort returned.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Harry watched Snape help his mother clean up after lunch, Draco kept squeezing his hand, but no matter what he did, Harry couldn't ignore his mother with Snape.

'Alright, we're going to pay a visit to my sister and that lazy fat husband of hers.'

'Could we go with you Mrs. Collins?' Hermione asked but stared at harry.

'Why do you want to go?' Harry asked.

'They hurt my friend, I would like to see how they handle seeing your mother and professor Snape.'

'Fine, but I wish no one was going.'

'I'm going, I want to see Severus scare them, he was a death eater at one time and a very frightening one at that,' Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet, 'Once this is done, then you can put that part of your life behind you. Spend time with your very annoying sister, your overly protective friends, your fussy mother and your gorgeous boyfriend.'

Harry reluctantly smiled, 'You're very modest aren't you? Fine, let's scare the shit out of the Dursley's, then forget they ever existed.'

'Language Harry.'

Harry rolled his eyes again making Cassie giggle, 'All I do is roll my eyes and she laughs, it's not that funny sis.'

'It is because I know how often mum is going to have you doing that. She won't let anyone swear and you do, a lot.'

'I've had a lot to swear at over the years, so it'll take me a while to stop.'

'Let's go and get this over with,' Lily, Severus and Cassie walked outside with Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron following.

'If you permit me Potter, I'll take your mother and sister, you can take Draco, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger.'

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry watched as his mother slipped her hand into Snape's then his sister did the same thing making Harry groan, but took Draco's hand, let Hermione and Ron take his arm before he concentrated on where he was going, then turned on the spot.

Harry stared up the road that led to his muggle relatives, then felt Draco tug his arm, so he nodded and walked next to his boyfriend and friends in silence.

'Which house is it because they all look the same?' Ron asked.

Severus Snape kept walking towards number four with Lily and Cassie with him. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry followed, but Harry stopped on the grass.

'I don't need to go in there, I'll stay out here,' Harry turned so he back was to the house.

'I'll stay with you,' Draco said but kept watching Harry's face, 'It's different today, you're allowed to use magic, but think of this, you did kill Voldemort, so you must have some dangerous and scary qualities about you.'

'Not really, I just did what I had to,' Harry said quietly, then heard his aunt shriek as she opened the door, 'This is not going to be good.'

Draco turned to see a long necked woman looking scared and pale as Severus pushed his wand towards her face and Lily also had her wand pointed at her. They couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell the woman was frightened.

'Hey mum, have a look at this,' Cassie yelled.

Harry couldn't resist, he turned, 'Noooo,' he yelled but it was too late, his mother had pointed her wand to unlock the door then her and Snape were looking inside the cupboard under the stairs. Harry wrenched his hand out of Draco's and turned on the spot, not caring that muggles might see.

'Oh my god,' Hermione had squeezed passed Snape to look, Draco ran up to push his way through.

'Harry left, now what's going on?' Draco stared into the cupboard, 'Blood, it might be old but you can see a lot of blood,' he sucked in a sharp breath, 'Harry's blood, I better go look for him, but where would he go?'

'Try the cemetery Draco, we'll try the house, Hermione, Ron, why don't you try Hogwarts,' Lily said sadly, 'But don't think this is the end of this Petunia, I can see exactly what you did to my son and you are going to pay for that. Sev, let's go find him.'

Draco appeared at the back of the cemetery in Godric's Hollow, he walked through all the headstones but couldn't find Harry anyway, then an idea came to him. He left the cemetery and headed towards the house. Even though he had never been there, every witch or wizard knew of the Potter house. The door was shut, so Draco went round the side and saw Harry sitting on the grass down the back of the garden. By the way Harry's shoulders were moving, Draco knew he was either crying or trying to calm down, but he had a feeling he was crying. He moved slowly over, sat down and pulled Harry into his arms.

'It's okay, it's over, but why didn't you tell Dumbledore what was going on?'

Harry shook his head, 'It stopped by the time I got to Hogwarts. They used to hit a lot, always left me bleeding.'

'And the rest, we saw where the blood was and could tell where it came from. So you didn't even tell Hermione and Ron they raped you,' Draco heard Harry suck in a sharp breath before he pulled away and turned his back, 'Don't turn your back on me.'

'Why would you want to look at me now, you know, so you might as well leave.'

'Do you think so little of me?'

Harry slowly turned, 'But you know.'

'Yes, I know, but that doesn't change anything except the fact I want to curse those muggles to hell and back. Now come back here,' Draco opened his arms, Harry moved back until he was engulfed in a warm embrace, 'How old were you?'

'Young, eight when it started.'

'When did it finish?'

'When they realised I'd be going to Hogwarts and they couldn't stop me.'

'So eleven,' Draco tightened his hold, 'Their looking for you, their worried.'

'I can't face them.'

'It's family, so you can face them. They'll be going all over trying to find you. You don't want them to worry, do you?'

Harry sighed, but shook his head, 'No, but before we go back, I could do with a drink.'

'Let's go do that then,' Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet, 'It doesn't worry me, it's the past, so let's go have a few drinks and find out what your mother plans to do to them.'

'She only starved me, it was him.'

'We know, but she knew what was going on and allowed it to happen,' Draco and Harry had their arms around each other as they left the house in Godric's Hollow, but stayed in the town, finding a nice pub that instantly went quiet when Harry stepped in. He ignored everyone, just bought them both drinks as they sat at the bar.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Lily, Severus, Hermione and Ron were pacing the large living room in the house, Cassie sitting on the sofa watching them. No one had been able to find Harry, but they figured Draco had since hadn't returned, so they hoped it wouldn't be much longer before they returned.

Draco pulled a very drunk Harry inside, he shook his head at the others. Ron ran over and helped Draco take Harry up to his room.

'I'll leave you to make him comfortable.'

'Tell them I'll be right down Ron,' Draco waited until the door shut then undressed Harry, levitated him under the covers, kissed his lips before heading downstairs.

'Where did you find him?' Lily asked.

'In the back garden of the house in Godric's Hollow. He said he couldn't face you, so he wanted a drink. After the first one, he never stopped.'

'Harry's only ever had one glass of champagne and a small sip of Firewhiskey apart from a few sips of meade, so what did he drink?' Hermione asked.

'Firewhiskey and a lot of it.'

'Did you ask him about it?' Ron asked.

'Yes, he said it started when he was eight, stopped when he they knew he was going to Hogwarts.'

'Why was there so much blood?' Cassie asked.

Lily sighed but sat beside her daughter, 'They hurt him a lot Cassie.'

'Yeah, I know, but I can tell there's more to this, something you're not saying.'

'Alright, do you know what rape means?'

'Rape, forced sex you mean, I heard about it on a tv show at my friend's house?'

'Yes, he was a child and having a man do that is what caused all the blood. It's different now as Harry's a man, plus Draco and Harry wanted to have sex, they knew what do to. When its forced especially on a child, there's a lot of injuries that could happen and a lot of pain.'

'So he put his…um, thing in Harry when he was a little boy, younger than I am?'

'Yes,' Lily ran her hand down her daughters hair.

'But how can you tell just by the blood. If he was cut with something there would be blood.'

'It was where his backside would have been Cassie, plus we saw,' Draco looked around, 'basically, shit with the blood, it might have been old but we could tell.'

'Oh,' Cassie stared at Draco, 'I wondered.'

'I think she just realised how two men have sex,' Ron said.

'Yes, I do, but how could Harry want to after that?'

'It was a long time ago and he likes Draco, that makes a difference. If it just happened, then he wouldn't. When you care about someone and they care about you, they know can trust each other and that's Harry and Draco.'

Cassie looked over at Draco, 'You don't hurt Harry, do you?'

'No, there's ways to stop that, but you're a bit young to hear it.'

'Harry's probably going to be a little embarrassed when he wakes, so we might head out, come back in a couple of days. Tell him where here for him, like always and we're going to curse some muggles,' Ron said.

'I'm sure he knows Ron, but it would be better without too many here. Come by anytime, you're always welcome,' Lily smiled sadly at Ron and Hermione before they left.

'I'm going to stay with him, he's suffered from nightmares for years, but since that night, he hasn't, maybe this might start them.'

'You go Draco, if he needs anything, let me know,' Lily smiled and even though she would love to be the one to help her son, she knew he would be too embarrassed, so Draco was the best person to stay with him.

'You didn't know anything about this Sev?'

'No, if I found out they would have been dead. I was still adjusting to not being a death eater, we killed and tortured, I was trying not to. But Albus never said anything, so I don't believe he knew either. Albus would have removed Harry from that house if he knew, that's why he used to have me check on him when he couldn't.'

'Even though he might be a little embarrassed when he sees us, we have to make him understand that we're here for him.'

'We will be Lily but the best thing is to not mention it, let him get used to knowing we all understand what happened then it's up to him if he wants to talk.'

'I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with me Sev, we were just getting close, I don't want anything to spoil that.'

'It won't especially if you mother him, more than you normally would because he wouldn't be expecting that and I believe it might help.'

'I'm not sure what you mean Sev.'

'Breakfast in bed, waiting on him, treat him like you would if he was a little boy. Give him soups, sweets, ice-cream.'

'I knew you could be sneaky Sev, but that is beyond sneaky,' Lily smiled, 'It'll work though, he won't be expecting that.'

'What about me, can I help?' Cassie asked.

'Yes, be the annoying little sister, especially when he's snogging Draco. All that will take his mind off the fact we know what happened but it will also let him deal with it without having to say the words,' Severus smiled, 'I think you could pull that off, don't you Cassandra?'

Cassie scowled, 'Cassie, not Cassandra.'

'Normally I would call you Miss Collins but as I am friends with your mother, Cassie it is then.'

'Good, now I'm going to my room to get everything organised so tomorrow I can keep barging in on my brother and his boyfriend,' Cassie hugs her mother then hugs Severus Snape surprising him before she runs off up the stairs.

In Harry's room, Draco was on his side staring at Harry. Even though it was early and he could be doing anything, he wanted to keep an eye on Harry in case his nightmares returned. So far Harry had passed out and he doesn't look like his going to wake at all, but Draco wasn't taking any chances so he was staying right where he was.

'Has he woken at all?' Lily whispered as she stared in at her son.

'No, I don't think he will, at least not for a few more hours. You don't mind me being here, do you Mrs. Collins?'

'No, of course not Draco and right now he needs you.'

'I'm heading back to Hogwarts, if you need anything let me know.'

'I will Severus, but I'm just going to sleep and hope having my arms around Harry means he won't have those nightmares.'

'How did you know about those? Albus explained to the staff and as far as I know only Harry's friends knew.'

'Harry told me the second night at Hogwarts. He thought he'd warn me in case he woke me. He said he hasn't had one since the night he died.'

'They were caused by the dark lord, but yes, he might. I'll be back to see Lily tomorrow.'

Severus and Lily left Draco alone with Harry while she said a private good night to Severus.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Lily finished making breakfast, she placed plates, cups and glasses on a tray and carried it up the stairs. She took a couple of deep breaths, steadied herself then nodded to Cassie to open the door.

'Time to wake, breakfast,' Lily said as she smiled. She walked over to the bed as Harry groaned, blinked, then groaned again, Draco made sure they were covered then sat up.

'Mum, it's too early and why are you in here?'

'Breakfast in bed, now sit up or I'll get Draco to help.'

Harry groaned again then pushed himself up, watched his mother place the tray over his legs, then he remembered why he felt so bad, the hangover from drinking after his family and friends found out, so he lowered his head staring down at the tray.

'That's a lot of food babe, you keep eating like this and you'll end up the size of a hippogriff.'

Harry gave Draco a reluctant smile as he looked up, 'I don't normally eat this much, I think mum put enough on for you.'

'Yes, I did, so both of you, eat,' Lily points her wand at the curtains spelling them open making Harry groan again and Cassie giggle.

'You're giggling sister is still around,' Draco slipped a bit of bacon into Harry's mouth when he hadn't started to eat.

'I think we're stuck with her.'

'You are,' Cassie laughed then jumped on the end of the bed.

'Cassie, I feel like shit, don't bump the bed.'

'Language Harry or you'll get a slap on the head.'

'Oh, another Mrs. Weasley, that's all I need. But why are you bringing me breakfast in bed instead of waiting until I come downstairs?'

'It's time for you to see what a mother is like. Now I'll be downstairs, you eat,' Lily kissed the top of Harry's head then left the room.

'Please tell me Snape didn't stay Cassie?'

'No, he went back to Hogwarts last night, but he should be here soon.'

Draco and Cassie both smiled as Harry groaned, 'Get used to it babe.'

'I'm trying but this is all happening too fast. Anyway, I need the bathroom, Cassie you'll have to leave.'

'Spoil sport,' Cassie took a piece of sausage off the plate then jumped off the bed, running from the room making sure the door slammed behind her.

Harry groaned at the loud noise, 'Oh, everyone is too happy this morning.'

'Not happy really, family,' Draco chuckled then moved the plate off Harry, 'Go, but be quick or your breakfast will get cold.'

'Mr. Bossy is back,' Harry smiled then got out of bed, pulling his bathrobe on and headed for the bedroom. He kept thinking about why his mother brought him breakfast in bed and why everyone was acting the way they were. Finally it made Harry smile as he realised they were making sure Harry didn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. He finished in the bathroom and sat on the bed, crossed his legs before he glanced up at Draco.

'What did you tell them when we got home?'

'I just said you had a few too many drinks, then Ron helped me bring you up here.'

'Their doing this so I'm not uncomfortable with them, aren't they?'

'Yes, so there leaving it up to you if you want to talk about it or not. That is your choice Harry, you can and we'll listen, or you can stay silent about it.'

'I don't want to talk about it, it was a long time ago.'

'Then don't, but eat, after all that Firewhiskey you had you need food. I'll just use the bathroom and get dress until I go back to Hogwarts.'

'Okay,' Harry gave Draco a small smile, watched him as he strolled into the bathroom with his clothes before he went back to eating.

Harry and Draco were sitting crossed legged, 'Tell me the truth as you know Snape more than I do. To me he looks like he still has feelings for my mother, does he?'

'You know he doesn't say much, but going on looks, how he looks at your mother, the way he wants to be around her, yes, he does. After that night Harry, when you mentioned that Severus loved your mother, I spoke with Severus, I wanted to know what he meant. He explained about their friendship, their fight and how he always loved her but she fell for your father.'

'She hated my father at first, thought he was arrogant and I suppose he was but what popular fifteen and sixteen year old isn't a bit arrogant.'

'You,' Draco smiled, 'That's one thing I noticed about you, how different you were to others. Like me, I was raised with money and influence, so naturally I was arrogant. You were the boy who lived then the chosen one, everyone, or almost everyone wanted to know you or be seen with you but not once did you ever act popular or that you were better than anyone else.'

'Probably because I didn't want to be known as the boy who lived or the chosen one. Imagine an eleven year old finding out your called that just because you survived over your parents. Then the chosen one, I was scared Dra, hearing I had had to kill Voldemort or he kills me, a fifteen year old who hardly knew what I was doing. Anyway, different subject, when did you start having feelings for me?'

'When I was fourteen, not long before he returned actually. Even though I did give you a hard time, I couldn't help admire the way you held your head high even though everyone thought you put your own name in the goblet. I overheard my parents talking before he returned, something about it wasn't long and he would have some plans already organised. I figured who they meant and probably you would be involved so I started watching you more than you realised. What about you, when did you know?'

'I didn't realised until sixth year, but after doing a lot of thinking I realised I did in fifth year. Whenever you were around I couldn't seem to stop staring at you. Hermione would ask why and I'd just say I wanted to see what you were up to. In sixth year they knew I was using my cloak to follow you around but they never knew I used to sometimes just watch you, the way you moved, the way you talked, how your hair would always look so neat and well, silky,' Harry gave a small shy smile then ran his hand down Draco's blond hair then smiled bigger as Draco ran his fingers through his hair, Harry knew his hair was already a mess, Draco's fingers running through wouldn't make it much worse. Finally they went back to their breakfast but they did continue to talk about their times at Hogwarts, especially when it involved the other.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

Harry held the tray while he walked downstairs with Draco, then kissed him goodbye before Harry headed to the kitchen.

'Breakfast in bed was great mum, thanks,' Harry said quietly as he stared at his mother.

'See, sometimes it's good to have a mother fussing over you,' Lily took the tray, kissed Harry's cheek then set everything in the sink to start washing themselves.

'First time I saw magic helping with dishes I was twelve, it was the first time I went to Ron's home, a full magical home, it was amazing.'

'Yes, I noticed the Weasley home had a lot of magic around it. Could you do me a big favour this morning Harry?'

'If I can, sure.'

'Could you take Cassie shopping, she needs to get some warmer clothes and I need to work on changing everything back over to here, so I need to make a trip to the ministry before I can work on our vaults being transferred to Gringotts.'

'I don't mind mum, are you fine with that Cassie?'

'Yes, I like spending time with my big brother.'

'Alright, let me shower and we can go,' Harry smiled at his mother and sister before heading upstairs.

'Remember, do not say anything to Harry, not until after.'

'What do you think professor Snape is going to do?'

'He knows a lot Cassie, but I have no idea. I know I'm going to be showing my sister exactly what an adult witch can do.'

'So you're meeting all of them at Hogwarts?'

'Yes, Hermione, Ron and Draco are going with us.'

'Tell them from me that when I'm older I will be paying them a visit for hurting my brother.'

Lily smiled at her daughter because she could see the love Cassie had for Harry and that love started almost the moment they knew who each other were.

Lily kissed Harry and Cassie before apparating away, 'Well, come on sis, let's go shopping.'

'Until mum works on her vaults, do you have enough money on you?'

'No, but we'll go to Gringotts, I need money anyway,' Harry held out his hand, Cassie placed her small hand in his and they apparated away.

When Harry and Cassie stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, the place fell silent as everyone stared.

'Does that always happen when you go somewhere?'

'Always sis, hopefully it'll ease with time. Now remember to watch how I tap the bricks then you'll know how to open the wall when you have a wand.'

'I can't wait to have my own wand. What's your wand made of?'

'Holly and has a phoenix feather core,' Harry tapped the bricks and could see his sister staring intensely trying to memories what he had done, 'You'll probably need a few goes before you remember.'

'Probably, but this, it looks so old,' she stared at all the shops in Diagon Alley.

'It's the oldest wizarding shopping village in the world,' Harry turned her around, 'See the date on the door over Ollivanders, most of the shops have been here that long.'

'So that's where I'll get my wand?'

'Yep, Mr. Ollivander is a strange but nice old man. He certain knows his wands though. Now come on, we need to get up to Gringotts so you send me broke with how many clothes you're going to buy.'

Cassie giggled, then took her brothers hand again. She noticed she got a lot of looks from people as well and realised how Harry must feel having people stare at him all the time.

Harry and Cassie stepped over to a counter in Gringotts, 'I need to go to my vault, the Potter vault and I'd like to set up two other vaults using the Harry Potter vault.'

'Very well Mr. Potter,' the goblin grabbed his quill, 'Who are the vaults for?'

'One for my sister, Cassandra Potter Collins, I'd like a million galleons placed in there.'

'Harry, no, I don't need your money.'

'My godfather was very rich Cassie, he would be happy for me to share it with you. So even though I want you to be sensible, you've got your own money to buy things, like for mum, you can buy her a birthday present without using your allowance or asking mum for money,' Harry kissed his sister's head then turned back to the goblins, 'The other vault is for Teddy Remus Lupin, with another million. Would you be able to send the information and key to Andromeda Tonks with a note stating I opened this for Teddy as being his godfather I would like to help in his upbringing, she's also to have permission to enter that vault as she's Teddy's grandmother and guardian.'

'Certainly Mr. Potter, if you can just sign here, then I will have someone take you to your vault.'

Harry signed, he was handed a new key for his sister's vault but decided to hang onto it for now. He stood back with his sister while they waited for another goblin to take them down to the vault. They only waited a minute before they were shown to the carts and took their very fast ride down through the labyrinth of tunnels. They went to Cassie's new vault first, Harry helped her pile gold galleons into her bag then they went to his vault where Harry piled gold into his pouch. He turned to leave when he spotted an envelope that he was sure wasn't there last time. Harry figured he just missed it last time. He picked it up, it had his name written on it, but didn't know who wrote it, so Harry stuck it in his pocket and decided to read it later. Finally Harry and Cassie left Gringotts and started to shop. Harry didn't know a lot about girls clothes, so he gave his opinion on if he thought his sister looked nice, then helped her carry everything before they sat down to have lunch.

'Do you think you bought enough sis?' Harry smirked making his sister giggle.

'For now,' Cassie said seriously then broke up laughing at her brother's face, 'It's plenty, more than I'll need actually. See giving me that money made me spend more.'

'Good, but how often can you do that without having to worry about what you spend. Now let's eat before we need to go home and have your room turned into a disaster and mum will probably have a go at both of us.'

'More you than me, you're the one that gave me the money.'

'Yes, but you spent it, so we're both in for it,' Harry ordered lunch for him and his sister, with a couple of glasses of juice, they kept talking, Cassie kept giggling at things he would say and sometimes it wasn't anything funny or even the slightest amusing but Harry loved it, hearing his sister laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Harry helped Cassie with her bags as they headed home, his mother still wasn't there and figured she was still working on changing everything back over to her rightful name. So Harry sat on the sofa while his sister put her clothes away, then he took the envelope that he had found in his vault.

"Dear Harry, if you are reading this then you should know what happened. I wrote this just in case I wouldn't survive, but I made sure your mother lived and I did everything I could to keep you safe, I just hoped it was enough. Any information regarding that night and the events leading up to it can be explained to you by Albus Dumbledore who happens to be good friends with both your mother and I. We only had such a short time with you my son, but you meant everything to me, you were my life and I wouldn't hesitate in making sure you lived, you are my son and I loved you with all my heart, never forget that.

"Now there is one thing I want to tell you and it's about a man called Severus Snape. We were enemies as kids, but he did love your mother. Now if he ended up with Voldemort then have nothing to do with him, but if for any reason he is on the good side after I die then tell him from me that I know he loved Lily, he always did, but I loved her too. If he is around and on the light side and you find your mother, let him know because if he still has feelings for Lily than he would love and protect her, he would make her happy. I hate thinking about Lily being with another man but since I can't be with her, I don't want her to be alone and I do want her happy, Severus Snape would do that. I know it's not always easy for children to accept another person into their parent's lives, but if you are old enough to understand than you should want your mother to have someone in her life and not be alone.

"If you are wondering why I mention this man, well, I know he got in with the wrong crowd, some very bad people, but I always saw that look of love in his eyes whenever he saw Lily, so hopefully those feelings will bring him back to the light, so if I'm not around he could be because your mother did care deeply for him and he cared for her. But I only want this if he renounced his ways and rejoined the light.

"Now another thing, since you are only a baby I have placed lots of letters and information in the vault we left for you, it has everything you might need to know about the Potter family but also some more personal letters from both me and your mother, there's some from Sirius as well and I hope you know who that is, your godfather and a man that loves you almost as much as I do.

"When Albus told us the prophecy and the plans he was putting together for your safety, I also put plans together, but one thing I was going to make sure was to get you away as soon as I could. I sent your mother away under a false identity and we were going to join her as soon as we could, but first I had to make sure he was finished. Albus explained about the protection of love and blood, so I based all my plans around the person who was going to be impersonating your mother, me, so you had the love protection from me and your mother but as I was going to be your mother then you will have the blood protection as well, maybe it might not be a strong as I am your father, not your mother, I just hope it's enough. If all goes well, then we will be a family in Australia, if I die, then at least you will have your mother, but I was willing to die to save you my son, you are my life, but I had a good life up until then and I was going to make sure you had a life as well even if I couldn't be with you.

"I can't predict what could happen or will happen, so this letter was just to let you know why I did what I did, to keep you and your mother safe. Speak with Albus Dumbledore, he can fill you in on everything. Never forget that I love you with all my heart, love your father, James Potter."

Harry sat and reread the letter a couple more times and never realised he had tears falling down his face until a soft finger wiped them away, he looked up into his mother's concerned eyes.

'Dad left me a letter.'

'You went into your vault?'

Harry nodded, then saw Draco, Hermione, Ron and Snape standing there and he figured he should do what his father wanted so he handed the letter to Snape.

'There's something in there you should read.'

Severus stared at the letter, then Harry before reading, 'I can't believe your father would write this, not with how I was back then.'

'He knew how you felt about mum.'

'What did your father write Harry?' Lily asked as she sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

'That if professor Snape went back to the light side to let you know when I found you so he could be there for you, meaning like dad was because dad knew he loved you.'

'You surprise me showing me this, you could have kept this to yourself,' Severus said as he hands the letter back to Harry.

'No, they were dad's last words to me, he wanted mum happy and if that meant with you then that's up to you two, but it's what he asked so I was going to do the one thing he asked of me even if he's not here. Why are you all together?'

'Even though I did have to go change everything over we also had other plans that involved all of us,' Lily took her arm from around Harry and held his hand.

Draco sat next to Harry and took his other hand, 'We paid another visit to those people.'

'Oh god, what did you do?'

'Your mother turned your aunt into a rat, then held her up at a large snake that happened to find its way into the house,' Ron smirked.

'You killed her?' Harry stared at his mother.

'No, scared the living daylights out of her, then changed her back. Ron and Hermione decided to have fun with your Petunia as well, gave her pig parts, nose and feet were changed so every time she yelled she snorted.'

'Then I had some fun with your uncle for a while. Told him how you are a parselmouth and how you can speak with snakes, even control them, then I turned him into a snake. But we left the full punishment to Severus.'

Harry glanced up and saw the sadistic look he'd seen on Severus face before but this time Harry knew it wasn't aimed at him it was because of what he had done. He felt himself choke up when he realised how far these people went for him, for what had happened to him. So even though he always wanted the Dursley's to pay, he was a bit apprehensive to hear exactly what had happened to them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

'I'm not sure I want to know or not.'

'If you don't want to know then we won't tell you, it's your choice,' Severus said.

'Will any of you get into trouble?'

'No, I was able to cast a few charms to prevent the ministry finding out that magic was done in a muggle house.'

'I sometimes forget you know magic I'd never heard of before. Alright, I want to know, so tell me.'

Lily, Hermione, Ron and Draco looked up at Severus, 'The first thing I did was let them feel the cruciatus curse, your friends, Draco and Lily all said no one will know I used an unforgivable. But since we do know what he did, I decided to remove that part of him, very painfully as well.'

'You cut his cock off?' Harry blurted out loudly.

'Language Harry,' Lily scolded.

Harry turned to his mother and he just couldn't help himself, he laughed, he laughed loudly at the absurdity of his mother having a go at swearing when Snape had cut a man's cock off.

'Yes, I did, but I also made sure he would always feel that he would need some relief and never get it, the same goes for your aunt.'

'Oh shit,' Harry stared up at Snape.

'Language Harry,' Lily slapped Harry's head making the others laugh.

'Sorry, but what am I supposed to say to hearing that,' Harry glanced around at his family because that is how he thought of them, not just his mother and sister who had joined them, but Hermione, Ron, Draco, even Snape, 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Severus smiled.

'Now did you help Cassie do her shopping?'

'Oh mum, you won't believe what Harry did.'

'I helped, that's what I did.'

'And the rest Harry,' Cassie giggled, 'He opened me my own vault then we just spent five thousand galleons on clothes, but that's nothing compared to what he put in there for me.'

'Harry,' Lily turned slowly to stare at her son, 'How much?'

Harry slowly went to get up but his mother grabbed his arm, 'I was just going to stretch, been sitting for ages.'

'Yeah, right, you're like your father, just tell me how much you gave your sister?'

Harry lowered his head, 'One million, but I did the same for Teddy,' Harry said quickly.

'A million, she's only eleven, that is way too much.'

'Mum think about it, you'll be taking her to her vault, you'll make sure she doesn't overspend. But as I said to Cassie, if she wants to buy you a gift, she doesn't have to ask you for money anymore, or use her allowance.'

'It's still too much, but yes, I will take your sister to her vault. Did you buy anything for yourself?'

Harry shrugged, 'No, just helped Cassie.'

'I helped Harry last time, but he just doesn't understand buying for yourself sometimes gives you a lift,' Draco smiled.

'I know it does, I'm just not used to it.'

'We know, but now I would like to ask you something?'

'You can ask anything mum, well, within reason.'

'It's not about you and Draco, it's about Severus and I?'

Harry closed his eyes for a minute before facing his facing, 'And that is?'

'Would it worry you that much if Severus and I dated?'

'It's your life mum and professor Snape showed how courageous he really was. What he was willing to do for years proved what type of man he is, so I know he'll look after you,' Harry stood up and faced Severus Snape, 'If my mother wants to see you then I'm fine with it and my father would be fine with it, but one warning Snape. You hurt her in anyway and you might find that I'm not that same boy who didn't have enough experience to curse you, I will fucking kill you.'

Hermione, Ron and Draco stood with their mouths hanging open at the look on Harry's face and the sound of his voice.

Severus stared down at Harry and noticed he wasn't kidding in anyway. He wouldn't back down, he would do everything he could if it meant protecting his mother.

'You have a deal Potter, I will even let you kill me if I ever hurt your mother in anyway. Just know this, my love for your mother has only strengthened over the years, but now she's back all I want to do is give her the love she deserves,' Severus stuck out his hand.

Harry stared at Snape for a minute then shook his hand, 'Can you at least call me Harry from now on, especially if you are going to be shagging my mother.'

'Harry,' Lily scolded then slapped his head.

'Mum, I've still got a bloody hangover, ease off the head will you.'

'That's why I slapped your head, getting drunk at your age, then saying I'm shagging Severus. So let me tell you something my darling son, no I am not shagging Severus, but I am fucking him,' Lily said seriously and no matter how hard she tried to keep her face straight, seeing Harry's shocked look made her giggle, 'I think I just shocked the saviour Severus, does that happen very often?'

'Not to my knowledge sweetheart, but you can refrain from telling my students that I am fucking you.'

'Saying shagging sounds better and something that doesn't make me conjure images, but saying your fucking someone now that's all I'm going to see and I wish I was unconscious again.' Harry groaned.

'I'm with you, how are we supposed to sit in professor Snape's class and not think of that?' Ron stared at Harry.

'Well, we could all imagine fucking the ones we love,' Draco turned to face Harry, 'What do you say babe, just imagine us making love while we're trying to forget what we heard?'

'That will definitely help,' Harry turned to face his sister, 'Look, we stopped Cassie giggling. Just so you know little sis, you will not be shagging, fucking or making love until your thirty or the boy, man, whoever will face me. I'm not just talking about your big brother, I'm talking about the saviour.'

'I knew it, so pay up Draco,' Ron smirked.

'Fine,' Draco dug some money out of his pocket and handed it to Ron but noticed Harry watching, 'Ron said you would use the fact that you're known as the saviour to keep the boys away from Cassie. I didn't think you would since you always go on about hating those names.'

'I do hate them, but if I have to use them to keep my family safe, then I will. I'm not just talking about my mother and sister, I'm talking about you, Hermione, Ron and even professor Snape,' Harry smiled then looked over at his professor.

'Yes, we are Harry, but now a warning, no more swearing or I will do more than slap your head.'

Harry grinned then hugged his mother before facing Severus Snape, 'One thing…sir, when you marry my mother, can I call you daddy?'

That was it for all, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Cassie and Lily all broke into hysterical laughter at the thought of Harry calling Severus Snape daddy, but it was also the look on the normally snarly Severus Snape's face. He looked absolutely shocked that he just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as he stared at Harry Potter, the young man who saved the magical world and who would very soon be his step-son.

The end:


End file.
